Pokemon Adventures Chronicles
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: Serie de historias que ocurren tras los eventos de Pokemon Adventures Online, como nuestros héroes lidian con el daño causado, las secuelas de una batalla cruda y amarga que no dejo ningún ganador más que aquel malhechor que dejo cicatrices en los corazones de todas las personas. Superación, determinación y unión, serán los principales pilares para alzarse sobre las cenizas.
1. Makisotu

**Aviso:** Los personajes de Pokemon son propiedad de su autor original, solo los tomo prestados.

* * *

Bienvenidos a una nueva obra, Pokemon Chronicles, el cual contara algunas cosas que sucedieron luego de lo sucedido en el fic Pokemon Adventures Online, algunas, mas escenciales que otras, pero aun asi tienen su trasfondo. Para entenderlo, deben leer las dos obras anteriores, Pokemon Jade, Crimson y Adamantium y Pokemon Adventure Online.

Sin nada mas que añadir, disfruten:

* * *

 **CAPITULO I: Makisotu Douraji**

" _Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único." – Agatha Christie -._

 _Alrededor de medio año ha pasado desde que Fubuki Douraji fue detenido, por Makisotu Douraji y su grupo, Freya Thompson y Kige Nakaede. Kige Nakaede salió gravemente herido en la batalla, dejándolo fuera de combate quizás para siempre, sus heridas lo dejaron en una silla de ruedas y quizás no pueda volver a caminar por sí mismo. Esto logro llenar de culpa y remordimiento a Makisotu, quien juro ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda en su recuperación, puesto que por muy decisión de Kige en haberlo acompañado, seguía siendo responsabilidad de Maki._

 _Pero primero, Makisotu deberá lidiar con sus propios demonios._

 **-Ciudad Azafrán-**

Tranquilo… todo tranquilo mientras manejaba haciéndome camino hasta Ciudad Azafrán en auto, el cual compre luego de fundar Hoffnung, pensé que sería más fácil transportar más gente que en una motocicleta. Me acompañaban mis conocidos compañeros fundadores de Hoffnung, Mirror, quien luego del incidente de hace medio año, ha jurado ayudarme en mi deber y quizás hasta se haya convertido en un gran amigo, aunque jamás poder verlo de esa manera luego de lo que hice a su hermano. Alchemy, luego de salir del hospital y recuperarse se volvió uno de mis hombres junto a Time.

Encendí la radio para disfrutar un poco el camino y fue ahí cuando en medio de una canción, esta se detuvo y salió un aviso especial de última hora.

-¡Interrumpimos su transmisión oficial para darles un boletín especial de último momento, el edificio de Sylph and Co fue víctima de un asalto el cual hasta este momento se lleva a cabo, se nos informó que los trabajadores están siendo tomados como Rehenes y en breve se darán a conocer los petitorios de los asaltantes! –Dijo la voz de la radio -.

-¡Oh genial, hablan de nuestro siguiente trabajo! –Dijo emocionado Alchemy -.

-Esto no es un viaje al parque, vidas de personas están en juego y será mejor que te comporte. –Dije bajándolo de la nube -.

-Lo siento, jefe, no quería enojarte. –Se disculpó de manera sincera -.

-No te preocupes, ahora todos ajusten sus equipos, ya estamos llegando. –Les dije ya que prácticamente podía ver el edificio -.

Una vez llegamos, pude ver que el sitio se encontraba acordonado por la policía. Les hice una seña a los tres que me seguían para que fueran a sus lugares, los cuales obedecieron y a gran velocidad desaparecieron de mi vista.

Procedí a acercarme al oficial que estaba hablando por el megáfono con uno de los delincuentes. Pude escuchar todo lo que hablaban.

-¡Solo dinos que es lo que quieres y haremos lo posible para traerlo! –Gritaba el oficial desde el megáfono -.

-¡Sabes que es lo que queremos, danos un helicóptero o en media hora matare a uno de los rehenes! –Respondió un tipo que estaba en el edificio, alrededor del tercer piso desde un balcón -.

-¡Esta bien hare lo posible! –Finalizando así la conversación -. ¡Oiga, usted no puede estar aquí lárguese! –Dijo refiriéndose a mí, ya que traspase el bloqueo de la policía -.

-Desde este momento tomo el control de la situación, oficial. –Dije colocándome mi auricular en el oído derecho -. Hoffnung se encargara.

-¡¿Hoffnung?! –Dijo el oficial -. ¡Disculpe señor, el jefe Hiro nos dijo que vendría pero no me imagine que era usted!

-No hay problema, yo y mis hombres nos encargaremos de todo. –Dije sacando un PDA en el cual tenía los datos del edificio -.

-¿Vino solo señor? –Pregunto -.

-Claro que no, no seas ridículo, vine con mi equipo.

-¡Entonces trajo refuerzos! ¿Cuántos son, una docena, veinte hombres? –Pregunto nuevamente -.

-Tres.

-¡¿Tres?!

-Sabes, estas fastidiando, aléjate que intento trabajar. –Ordene al mismo tiempo que abría una línea directa con los tres que estaban en sus puestos -. Aquí habla Makisotu, daremos comienzo a la operación, explicare brevemente la situación, condición de victoria, limitaciones y objetivos a seguir.

-¡Si! –Se escuchó del otro lado -.

-Tenemos una banda de al menos una docena de hombres armados, tenemos más de treinta rehenes en todo el edificio, la situación, delicada. –Comencé a explicar -. Sabemos que están dispersos por todos los pisos del edificio, probablemente con sigilo, si entramos sin que nos detecten tendremos alrededor de cinco minutos para acabarles y rescatar a los rehenes. –Les envié, por medio del PDA, un mapa de la estructura del edificio a todos -. Condición de Victoria, reducir a todos los delincuentes y rescatar a todos los rehenes. Limitaciones, no matar a nadie y Objetivos, no permitir que algún rehén muera, protéjanlos con sus vidas.

-¡Entendido! –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Hackeando las cámaras del edificio… completo. –Dijo Alchemy mientras nos compartía la vista interior por medio del PDA -.

-Cuando les diga, se lanzaran dentro del edificio. Alchemy, tu tomaras el piso uno, Time el dos y Mirror el tres, mientras que yo iré al último piso para sacar al presidente que se encuentra en la oficina con algunos secuestradores. –Ordene -. ¡Ahora!

 **Alchemy:**

Me lance a toda velocidad gracias a mis prótesis las cuales me daban un poder de salto gigantesco, así que antes de llegar a la pared, uní mis manos invocando mi poder de Alquimia. Apenas toque la pared las desmaterialice en pequeñas moléculas de tierra formando un gigantesco agujero y cortina de humo la cual logro nublar la visión de los tipos de adentro.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Alguien está adentro! –Gritaban -.

-¡Hay diez, identificados, al ataque! –Dije mientras usaba el poder de Chalem para poder formar múltiples cárceles de acero que envolvieron a todos y cada uno de los secuestradores -. ¡Raichu, ve y usa una descarga de Impactrueno para noquearlos!

Libere a mi Raichu el cual a mi orden logro dejarlos fuera de combates a todos, una vez derrotados y habiéndose disipado la nube de polvo, procedí a liberar a los rehenes.

-¡Quédense calladitos, que no deben escucharnos! –Dije lo más bajo y audible posible -.

 **Mirror:**

-… Aquí hay nueve… -Dije desde dentro de los espejos del tercer piso -. Hora de actuar…

De manera sigilosa, comencé a salir desde un espejo que se posicionaba justo detrás de un secuestrador, de manera veloz, lo arrastre hasta dentro del espejo para luego inmovilizarlo, pero luego entendí que esto era demasiado lento, por lo que debía cambiar mi estrategia.

-Bueno, Maki dijo no matarlos, supongo que sí puedo herirlos un poco. –Dije concentrándome al máximo -.

De manera súbita, el material del espejo comenzó a transformarse en unas manos acuosas las cuales de manera veloz tomaron a todos y cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban cerca de algún reflejo y sin mayor esfuerzo los atrajo hasta dentro del espejo a todos al mismo tiempo, una vez llegaron todos, lance estacas de espejo a sus extremidades bajas para inmovilizarlos y luego asi poder destruir sus armas.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo, Sali de uno de los reflejos donde los rehenes me vieron.

-No se preocupen, vine a ayudar, pero deben mantener silencio o nos descubrirán. –Dije mientras los liberaba -.

 **Time:**

-¡Alto ahí! –Grito uno de los hombres mientras me apuntaban con sus armas -.

-Lo siento no me gusta hacer entradas por la espalda, aunque mi poder es algo así supongo. –Dije mientras Chronit activaba la detención del tiempo -.

Chronit comenzó a vibrar para luego congelar todo el tiempo a nuestro alrededor, habían doce hombres aquí arriba y de manera tranquila, uno a uno fui golpeándolos en la nuca y cuando acabe con el ultimo…

-Tiempo resumido. –Dije a Chronit quien se detuvo y el tiempo volvió a fluir -.

De manera instantánea, uno a uno comenzaban a caer como moscas.

-Trabajadores de Sylph and Co, estén tranquilos, Hoffnung se hará cargo de esto, necesito que no causen conmoción. –Dije mientras los desataba -.

 **Maki:**

Sin ser notado por nadie, logre llegar a la última planta donde se encontraba el presidente de la compañía junto a los secuestradores, uno de ellos gritaba como descontrolado de ira y era perfectamente audible.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están todos?! ¡Esto debe ser una trampa de la policía, los voy a matar a todos! –Se escuchaba como iba caminando hacia la puerta -.

Rápidamente y de una patada, logre volar la puerta al mismo tiempo que esta se estrellaba de cara al tipo que caminaba hacia ella, aprovechando su inestabilidad, lo golpee en la garganta de manera que se ahogara un poco, luego un golpe en la boca del estómago y con un suave pero firme golpe con la espalda, lo envié volando contra una ventana la cual se rompió en miles de pedazos y antes de que aquel hombre cayera a su muerte, lance un gancho el cual se enrollo en su pierna permitiéndome que colgara sin peligro alguno a que este muriera.

-¡Hey! –Una voz llamo mi atención al tiempo que lo miraba y dejaba amarrado de la ventana al tipo que casi se caía -.

Era un tipo joven, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, mirada maliciosa y vestido entero de negro, apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola al presidente, mientras lo usaba como escudo.

-Muy astuto, hackeaste el sistema de cámaras para que no viéramos la conmoción que causaban tus amigos del circo, pero no predijiste que yo, un genio en hackeo pudiera contraatacarte y ver todo lo que ocurría. –Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta con el Presidente de rehén -.

-Si eres un genio, ¿Por qué no avisaste que estábamos atacando? –Pregunte -.

-… ¡No tengo que responder eso, solo deseo ver algo de caos, es todo! –Dijo imitando una sonrisa maniática la cual… me hizo enfadar -.

-Ya entiendo… eres un imitador de Fubuki Douraji… -Dije mirándolo con enojo -.

-¡Si, él es majestuoso, su manera de ver la basura de este mundo y querer destruirlo todo! –Dijo con éxtasis en sus ojos -. ¡Si el mundo te rechaza, tú rechazaras al mundo, pero él quiso destruirlo, no se dejó amedrentar aun después de que Makisotu Douraji lo detuviera!

-Estas de suerte copión, estas frente a él… -Dije mientras me quitaba la venda de mi ojo -.

-… ¿E-eres el verdadero Makisotu Douraji? –Dijo con algo de temor -. ¡Mierda!

Con pánico me apunto con el arma y me disparo en el corazón, la sangre fluía mientras yo caía al suelo por la herida.

-¡Toma eso, muere, muere! –Gritaba en tono burlesco -.

-No creo que funcione… -De manera fugaz, con la venda en mis manos, logre atrapar su arma y lanzarla por la ventana -.

Ante la sorpresa de verme vivo, logro verme mi ojo derecho el cual estaba en su estado Zalg, mientras la bala salía de mi corazón y con un vapor negro, la herida sanaba rápidamente, vi el terror y pánico en su mirada y sin siquiera dar tiempo a demora, saco un cuchillo el con el cual planeaba matar al Presidente, pero de un movimiento limpio, desenfunde mi katana y le corte la mano, para luego hacer un pequeño corte en su pierna haciendo que cayera de rodillas y finalmente, con el mango de la katana lo golpee en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara.

Lo mire por unos segundos y lance un largo suspiro, me había pasado al cortarle la mano pero, mi instinto me hizo actuar, tome un trozo de su vestuario y lo use para hacer un torniquete y parar el sangrado.

-¡Por Arceus, me has salvado! –Dijo el presidente -.

-Solo hacia mi deber, presidente, ahora está bien y mis compañeros debieron haber terminado ya. –Dije mientras miraba mi reloj, el cual marcaba cinco minutos y diez segundos -. … Por diez segundos… ya que. –Dije mientras abría la conexión por el auricular con mi equipo -. Reporte de la misión.

-¡Planta uno, limpia y segura! –Dijo Alchemy -.

-Piso dos asegurado, los rehenes están a salvo. –Informo Time -.

-Piso tres despejado, con algunos heridos enemigos leves, Rehenes totalmente sanos y salvos. –Mirror fue el último en hablar -.

-Buen trabajo equipo. –Los felicite -. Alchemy, avisa a los oficiales que entren y que envíen un equipo médico al último piso, tengo a dos heridos, uno de ellos de mediana gravedad.

-Uh… ¿Mediana Gravedad? –Pregunto Mirror -.

-Le corte la mano…

-… Bien, entendido. –Dijo antes de cortar -.

La policía no tardo en entrar y asegurar el lugar, tomaron detenidos a los secuestradores y una ambulancia se llevó a quien yo le corte su mano. Una vez todo estuvo arreglado y los rehenes hayan sido liberados, nos disponíamos a retirarnos, yo debía rellenar un informe para la policía local así que quería terminar rápido con este día.

El viaje en automóvil fue más callado de lo normal, encendí la radio para hacer más amena la ida a casa, justo cuando una noticia de un robo en proceso salió en las noticias.

-Perfecto… -Dije algo agotado -.

-Yo puedo ir solo. –Dijo Alchemy -.

-Te acompañare. –Siguió Time -.

-Maki, quisiera hablar contigo al llegar. –Dijo finalmente Mirror -.

-Desde hace rato que quieres decir algo. –Dije mirándolo de reojo -.

Deje a Alchemy y Time en un lugar cerca del sitio del suceso mientras que Mirror y yo nos dirigíamos a la base, por base me refería un establecimiento ocupado que pude construir con los ingresos de mis acciones en distintos lugares.

Una cosa curiosa de los jóvenes Douraji, cuando cumplen Diez y ocho años, estos reciben una pequeña fortuna, la que deben invertir y hacer durar, esto es para ver las habilidades de organización y emprendedor del Douraji en cuestión, yo invertí mi pequeña fortuna en acciones de empresas pequeñas que fueron creciendo.

El establecimiento estaba ubicado en ciudad Carmín, era un edificio grande, el cual contaba con personal básico que no tenía nada que ver con las misiones, todo preparado para la perfecta organización y administración de Hoffnung. Caminamos adentro hasta llegar a mi oficina, lo invite a entrar y una vez ahí dentro prepare café para ambos.

-Gracias. –Dijo recibiendo el café que prepare para el -.

-De nada, ahora dime. ¿Qué me querías hablar? –Pregunte -.

-¿Era otro imitador de Fubuki? –Pregunto directamente -.

-Así es, intento matar al presidente así que…

-No intentes dar una excusa como, "No tuve opción". –Dijo interrumpiéndome -. Maki, este es el quinto imitador de Fubuki que hemos detenido y es el quinto que sale herido de gravedad.

-… No tengo nada que responder, tienes razón. –Dije admitiendo mis errores -.

-Escucha, luego de lo de Fubuki, comenzaste a trabajar de inmediato, deberías tomarte un descanso. –Dijo Mirror bebiendo de su café -.

-¿Un descanso? –Pregunte -. ¿Quieres que tome vacaciones?

-Mira, no has visto a Freya en casi dos semanas y tu cara es un desastre puedo decir que casi no duermes. –Y tenía razón -. Así que, por favor, descansa unos días y despéjate.

-… Bien, lo hare, entonces quedaras a cargo. –Dije para su sorpresa -.

-¿Yo? Disculpa, se me vino Time a la cabeza.

-Pero te elegí a ti, sé que harás un buen trabajo. –Me levante de mi asiento y procedí a desabrocharme mi katana la cual estaba guardada dentro de la funda para luego entregársela a Mirror -. Con esto, te nombro líder reemplazante de Hoffnung.

-Te prometo. –Se levantó y aproximo sus manos hacia mi arma para tomarla con firmeza y orgullo -. Que no te decepcionare y que cumpliré mis labores como líder de Hoffnung.

-Sé que lo harás… -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -. Iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Podrías decirle a Rachel que llame a mi casa y decirle a Freya que iré pronto? –Rachel era mi secretaria, en realidad pertenece a la casa Nakaede y le pedí que trabajara con nosotros -.

-Claro, yo me encargo. –Mirror dejo la katana reposando contra la ventana mientras procedía a sentarse en mi silla, se reclino un poco y luego tomo el teléfono para llamar a Rachel -.

No alcance a escuchar mucho ya que las puertas se cerraron al salir de mi oficina, la cual sería oficina de Mirror por un tiempo. Seguí a paso tranquilo por las instalaciones, saludando al personal y una vez llegue a las duchas, Alchemy y Time estaban ahí. Alchemy estaba quitándose la ropa, luciendo su cuerpo casi completamente hecho de un material metálico, su cuerpo tuvo que ser prácticamente reconstruido casi enteramente, de alguna manera conoció a una experta en prótesis artificiales, con su ayuda él pudo volver a la "normalidad", en fin, me quedaron mirando un rato y parecían extrañados de verme ahí, ya que apenas termina una misión me encierro en la oficina.

-Hola muchachos. –Salude de manera normal -.

-Hola, Makisotu. –Time como siempre cortes -.

-¡Woh, jefe, no pensaba verlo hasta más tarde! –Dijo Alchemy mientras tomaba una toalla de su casillero -.

-Aprovechar de decirles ahora. –Dije mientras me acercaba a mi casillero y comenzaba a abrir mi chaqueta -. Después de pensarlo y meditarlo bien unos minutos he decidido…

-Vaya así que Mirror lo convenció de tomarse vacaciones. –Dijo Time cortándome mientras él se giraba hacia Alchemy -. Te dije que lo lograría, gane la apuesta.

-¡Ah, no es justo! ¿Cómo sé que no retrocediste el tiempo e hiciste trampa? –Pregunto Alchemy -.

-Sabes muy bien que retroceder el tiempo para mí, es imposible. –Pro claro una vez se volteo a su casillero, miro de reojo a ambos lados creyendo que nadie lo veía -.

-Eeeeeen fin, tomare una ducha y me iré, ya le entregue el cargo a Mirror mientras no estoy, confió en que ustedes tres podrán llevar todo en orden.

-¡Si, señor! –Dijeron al unísono, claro, Alchemy con aquel tono infantil que lo caracteriza -.

Luego de eso, tome mis artículos de baño y entre en una de las duchas personales que hay, abrí la llave del agua fría, procedí a relajarme mientras el agua golpeaba con una fuerza moderada mi cuerpo, me tome unos minutos para meditar, siempre hacia lo mismo todos los días, meditaba para mantener la semilla de Zalg sana, con cinco minutos al día bastaba, solo debía concentrarme y mantener mi mente en blanco mientras dejaba fluir mi energía. Una vez realizado aquel ritual, termine de ducharme y procedí a salir de la ducha, una vez fuera, los chicos se habían marchado, por lo que pude vestirme con normalidad.

 **Freya:**

-Ajah… ok… si… ya… ¡Eso es genial, gracias por llamar Rachel! –Agradecí a la chica, la verdad es que era muy simpática y nos llevábamos muy bien, a veces me llamaba y me chismeaba de lo que hacía Maki pero eso es asunto aparte -.

¡Al fin! Desde que comencé a salir formalmente con el que no hemos podido tener una cita en condiciones, ahora que vendrá a casa por vacaciones podríamos divertirnos y tratar de quitarle esa cara de pocos amigos que parece traer siempre marcada aunque no lo quiera.

Después de la tragedia, Maki compro una casa en ciudad Carmín, era bastante cómodo, al entrar estaba la sala de estar con un sofá grande de cuero negro, una mesita de centro de vidrio bastante grueso y una televisión bastante grande, al lado hacia una barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar, por lo que quedaba ahí mismo y la mesa para comer quedaba en el mismo lugar, siguiendo un pasillo entre la cocina y la sala de estar, habían dos habitaciones, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, esta última era para nosotros y la otra servía para huéspedes, al fondo a la derecha estaba el baño que era muy amplio y justo al final, una puerta que daba a un patio bastante bonito, ahí estaba cultivando unos lirios , aquí hemos vivido desde entonces, bueno, casi. Él ha estado ocupado con su nuevo proyecto, Hoffnung, realmente estoy orgullosa de que decidiera ponerse manos a la obra para ayudar y mantener el orden, pero… a veces pienso que no mira mucho por él y se sobresfuerza demasiado. ¡Pero ahora lo tendría para mi solita! Así que para celebrarlo prepare su patillo favorito.

Escuche el sonido del auto llegar, una vez oí el motor apagarse, se escuchó como abrían la puerta con las llaves de la casa y una vez lo logro, esta se abrió revelando aquella cabellera oscura y esa mirada algo cansada que tanto en tanto acostumbraba a ver.

-Estoy en casa. –Dijo declarando lo obvio -. ¿Cómo estas amor?

-¡Feliz como un Caterpie, luego de saber que te tendré para mí! –Me derretía cada vez que escuchaba la frase "amor" para referirse a mí -.

-Sí, sucedieron algunas cosas y bueno, creo que es mejor alejarme un tiempo. –Parecía que algo ocurrió nuevamente, si era otro caso de imitador de Fubuki, pues las explicaciones sobraban -. Ese olor… -Dijo olfateando por fin la comida y por un momento, su único ojo visible pareció brillar, como supongo que no come decentemente cuando no lo estoy cuidando, debe realmente apetecerle comida real-. ¡Lasaña!

-¡Sip, especialmente para ti, sushi! –"Sushi" era como le decía de cariño, creo que es obvio el por qué -. ¡Ve a lavarte las manos, te serviré de inmediato!

-De acuerdo. –Dije dejando mis cosas en el sofá -.

Maki fue al baño mientras tomaba unos platos y comenzaba a servir, una vez listos, los puse en la mesa, luego los servicios, unos vasos, una jarra con jugo de piña frio y una fuente con ensaladas. Cuando termine de colocar la mesa, Maki volvió y se sentó a mi lado como era costumbre para comenzar a comer. Mientras comíamos, encendimos la televisión para ver noticias y demás mientras conversábamos… hasta que no tardo en salir en el noticiero.

-En otras noticias, un robo al banco de ciudad Celeste se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos, las fuerzas policiales… -Me importo un bledo lo que seguía, solo me centre en el rostro de Maki… serio, mirando las noticias, sabía que iba a hacer -.

-Uh… -Maki noto mi mirada preocupada y sonrió de medio lado -. Oh, no iré no te preocupes, estoy de vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? –Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo -. Solo llamare para verificar que todo va bien ¿Ok?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Claro que me preocupaba -.

Maki hizo su dichosa llamada solo para que Mirror le dijera el típico "No te preocupes que yo me encargo", luego de eso volvió a la mesa, rápidamente cambie de canal y apenas mostraron la noticia de nuevo le cambie a cualquier otro canal del cable, por suerte era un comercial.

-¡Aproveche para descansar en la región de Alola, un clima tropical, lleno de playas y ambiente paradisiaco óptimo para el descanso y reparación del cuerpo, reserve sus boletos ahora ya! –Decía el tipo de la tele y a mí la verdad me brillaban los ojos, era la perfecta oportunidad de sacar a Maki de todo el ajetreo que tenía encima -.

-¡Sushi, vámonos a Alola! –Dije emocionada -.

-Uh…. ¡¿Huh?! –Exclamo Maki -.

-¡Vamos, serán solo unas semanas, serán geniales! –Dije tratando de convencerlo -.

-¿Podemos pensarlo? La verdad, no me apetece la idea… -Dijo dándome una mirada de disculpas -. Hoy la verdad quiero descansar, mañana si quieres salimos a pasear. –Por mucho que me repateara que rechazara la idea, su cara pedía… no, rogaba por dormir unas cuantas horas y pues, no se lo iba a negar, sabia de los problemas para dormir de Maki y que descansara un día no significaba que lo haría todos los días libres que tiene ahora.

-Más o menos lo sabía, así que me adelante y te deje tu ropa de dormir doblada en la cama. –Dije mientras tomaba su plato ya vacío y lo acomodaba sobre el mío para dejarlo en el lavaplatos -. Aun es algo temprano, yo iré más tarde. –Maki es el único que podría dormir a las tres de la tarde para despertar a las nueve de la noche… del día siguiente… -.

-De acuerdo. –Se acercó a mí por detrás, me tomo de la cadera suavemente mientras paseaba su mentón por mi cuello -. Mañana prometo ser menos aburrido. –Dijo y luego, pego sus labios contra los míos -.

-Ah, sabes cómo chantajearme. –Dije fingiendo una derrota -. Ya vete a dormir que luego reclamas que no has dormido.

-Sí, sí, mamá. –Sin decir nada más, procedió a ir a nuestro cuarto -.

Pasó un rato y había terminado de lavar los platos, camine hasta nuestro cuarto para verificar si Maki estaba acostado ya y pude cerciorarme de que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Decidí ir a la cocina, colocar el hervidor y prepararme un Té, luego me fui al sillón y me puse a ver televisión un rato mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa bebida que me había preparado hace unos segundos atrás.

-Se exactamente dónde llevarlo. –Dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia -.

 **Maki:**

Al día siguiente, desperté relativamente temprano, tipo diez de la mañana, como era costumbre, Freya ya estaba de pie, pude oler unas tostadas preparándose y el aroma a café inundo la casa entera. Me levante y antes de reunirme con mi pareja, fui a darme una lavada de cara, quitarme las lagañas y luego coloque mi venda cubriendo mi ojo derecho.

-¡Despertaste flojonazo! –Dijo la de ojos purpura -.

-Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. –Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos -.

-El plan de hoy lo liderare yo, toma tu desayuno, una ducha y vamos a pasarla de perlas. –Dijo mientras sonreía -.

La mañana paso volando, tal como dijo, tome mi desayuno, me di una ducha, luego ella tomo una y por ultimo luego de vestirnos, procedimos a salir de la casa. Me aproxime hacia el auto pero ella me tomo del brazo negándome con una sonrisa, no proteste, puesto que ella sabía a dónde íbamos.

Luego de caminar, solo unos metros, me llevo a la parte trasera del gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y la verdad no esperaba encontrar lo que ahí vi. Eran unas canchas de batalla, eran alrededor de diez canchas, cada una separada por una verja que se extendía a lo alto y ancho de esta. Habían varios entrenadores Pokemon, entrenándose, batallando, simulando concursos, paseando, etc. Mire a Freya esperando una explicación y ella solo sonrió.

-¿No querías ir a divertirte? –Pregunte -.

-¡Claro! Por eso mismo nos traje aquí, estas canchas de entrenamiento se hicieron en lo que estuviste fuera, siempre pensé que nunca te vi batallar por diversión, sé que te apasiona por algo desafiaste la liga una vez… Yo con ayuda de ustedes mejore y la verdad, jamás me habían llamado la atención las batallas hasta ahora, pero luego de todo lo que pasamos, creo que no sería mala idea luchar sin necesidad de preocuparnos por salvar el mundo o ser asesinados. –Me tomo de la mano y me sonrió -. ¡Divirtámonos!

-¡Claro! –Dije algo emocionado mientras entraba a una de las canchas, según entendí, si había una persona, esta podía ser retada a un combate dos contra dos -.

En esta, estaba un hombre que parecía muy familiar… demasiado… oh esperen…

-¡Ja, vaya pequeño, parece que hoy me saque la lotería! –Era el Lieutenant Surge, no lo reconocí pues, llevaba ropa de civil y estaba de espaldas -. ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Maki!

-Sí, bueno, de hecho vivo por aquí cerca junto a mi pareja. –Explique mientras veía a mí alrededor las demás canchas -. ¿Tú construiste este espacio?

-¡Si, fue idea mía, hoy en día no hay muchos retadores prometedores para enfrentarme, por lo que intento encontrar algo interesante en las canchas! –Sin esperar más, tomo una Pokeball y la lanzo, liberando a su Raichu -. ¡Bueno, ya mucho bla bla bla, es hora de una batalla!

-OH… cierto… -Dije mientras me ponía en mi lugar -. ¡Kurama, ve! –A la vez que salio, el sol comenzó a brillar con más intensidad -.

-¡Vamos, Sushi, tu puedes! –Animaba Freya fuertemente, debido a que los demás notaron al líder de gimnasio, atrajimos bastante la atención -.

-¡Comenzare yo, Raichu, Rayo! –A la orden de su entrenador, Raichu lanzo un potente rayo de electricidad hacia Kurama -.

-¡Kurama, esquívalo! –De manera fugaz, mi Pokemon acato mi orden y logro evadir el ataque de manera elegante -. ¡Corre a su alrededor a toda velocidad! –Kurama comenzó a correr en círculos, rodeando a Raichu mientras el Pokemon enemigo intentaba sortear en qué dirección atacaría -.

-¡Raichu, usa Cola Férrea en el suelo! –Una gran pantalla de polvo se levantó, haciendo que mi Ninetales perdiera el sentido del camino, obligándolo a detenerse para poder sacudirse la tierra de sus ojos -. ¡Puño Trueno! –A gran velocidad, el Raichu con su puño envuelto en electricidad, logro impactar su puño en el cuerpo de Kurama, enviándolo unos metros más lejos cayendo así al suelo -.

-¡Kurama, Llamarada! –Como su habilidad Sequia estaba activa, Llamarada debía tener más precisión, no sería más sencillo de esquivar, por lo que Kurama con gran astucia, lanzo una estrella de fuego la cual impacto de lleno contra Raichu, este salió volando hasta la verja que se encontraba tras Surge, pero sin caer derrotado aun -. ¡Acabalo con un Rayo Solar!

-¡Raichu, Bola Voltio! –De la cola de Raichu, se comenzó a acumular electricidad en forma de esfera, la cual luego de darle unos cuando impulsos, la lanzo -.

Kurama había acumulado energía solar sobre él y sin demora, la lanzo hacia el ataque que se aproximaba. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo, pero Rayo Solar aun así, pudo seguir su camino, hasta impactar contra Raichu, acabando así finalmente con la rata eléctrica.

-¡Jajaja, vaya hace tiempo no perdía así, pero bueno, aún queda uno más, este es mi más grande orgullo, soldado! –Surge regreso a Raichu y de pronto, lanzo otra Pokeball -. ¡Es tu turno Manectric!

-¡Ya voy sospechando por donde vas! –Dije sonriendo de medio lado mientras el sol apaciguaba su calor -. ¡Kurama, Lanzallamas!

-¡Manectric, Mega Evolución! –Surge, uso una especie de placa militar como contenedor de Piedra Activadora, luego, en el cuello de Manectric este tenía puesto un collar con la Manectricita, después de que este fuera envuelto en una luz arcoíris, su forma Mega Evolucionada fue revelada -. ¡Ahora, esquiva el Lanzallamas y usa Trueno!

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, Mega Manectric evadió con gran velocidad el Lanzallamas de Kurama, mientras liberaba aquella gran cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo y lo enviaba al cielo, para que milisegundos después, cayera sobre mi Pokemon, el cual fue debilitado por el Mega Pokemon de mi rival. Regrese a Kurama, mientras observaba a mi rival, sentía… que no estaba emocionado, había algo mal con mis sentimientos, mi sonrisa se había desvanecido y solo podía saborear la ansiedad que me dominaba.

-¡Flare, es tu turno! –Lance la Pokeball de mi Pokemon lo más fuerte que pude, solo para que este saliera con un rugido estruendoso -. ¡Mega Evolución! –No di tiempo a esperar más, saque la piedra activadora de mi bolsillo, ya que no traía el brazalete esta vez -.

Una vez, el ritual de la Mega Evolución termino, ambos Pokemon se miraron fijamente, como desafiándose entre sí.

-¡Manectric, usa Electro Cañón! –Si eso golpeaba a mi Pokemon, este de seguro estaría paralizado -.

-¡Flare, evádelo alzando el vuelo, luego usa Carga Dragón! –Ordene -.

Flare, con gran potencia, batió sus alas con tal fuerza que el viento hizo perder el equilibrio a varios de los que estaban ahí presente, con esto, evadió el Electro Cañón, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alto en el cielo, comenzó a caer en picada con un aura purpura en forma de dragón hacia Manectric.

-¡Manectric, usa Ataque Rápido, luego atácalo con Trueno!

De manera veloz, Manectric evadió el ataque y de manera fugaz, envistió con Ataque Rápido enviando a Flare contra la verja del lado izquierdo, solo que esta vez, esta se torció un poco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el sentimiento, ese agobiante sentimiento, de que si perdía, seria fin del juego, de que si perdía… todos morirían. Fue entonces cuando lo perdí, comencé a sobreponer imágenes, de pronto ya no estaba en las canchas, estaba en la sala de control de Fubuki, con…. Por supuesto, Fubuki frente a mi… entonces…

 **Freya:**

Algo no estaba bien, más que todo, era la expresión en la cara de Maki, esa expresión que estaba preparado para acabar con todo para proteger a los que ama, pero ahora no debería tener esa expresión, fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

-¡Flare, Mega Fulgor!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! –Dije preocupada -. ¡No puedes usar eso aquí, detente Maki! –Grite, pero mi voz no le llegaba -. ¡Todos, fuera de aquí ahora!

A la vez que advertía, me abría camino dentro de la cancha y la gente corría tras ver como Flare comenzaba a acumular energía en su hocico, yo corri lo más rápido que pude ante la mirada atónita de Surge, quien no terminaba de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Maki, debes detenerte! –Pero su mirada no cambio, parecía que él no estaba ahí -.

-¡Niña, sal de aquí, este lugar será convertido en cenizas! –Advirtió Surge -. ¡Manectric, ven aquí junto a mí y usa Protección!

-¡No! –En eso, hice lo que cualquiera haría, con mi mano derecha, la alcé hacia atrás lo más que pude, para dejarla volar hasta la mejilla de Maki, el sonido pareció retumbar en el lugar y la expresión de Maki, cambio a una de confusión, dirigió su vista confundida hacia mi mientras sus ojos viajaban de mi hacia Fleer y luego hacia todo el lugar -. ¡Detén a Flare!

-¡…! –Abrió sus ojos al máximo y entendió la situación de inmediato -. ¡Flare, al cielo!

Justo a tiempo, el dragón disparo aquel rayo purpura y amarillo hacia el cielo, la onda de choque casi me envía al suelo, pero Maki me sostuvo con fuerza mientras el dragón terminaba de liberar aquella energía concentrada, las nubes se abrían para dar paso al rayo de energía que debió verse desde las ciudades más cercanas a Carmín…

Una vez el disparo hubiere fallado a propósito, Maki cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando de manera agitada. Pero solo sentí unas pisadas firmes y fuertes que parecían querer destrozar el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –Grito Surge tomando a Maki por el cuello de su playera -.

-¡…! –Maki no sabía que decir, solo se separó de Surge, regreso a Flare y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cancha con una mano en su rostro -.

-¡Y ahora huyes, no quiero volver a verte por estas canchas! ¡¿Me oíste?! –Grito Surge enojado -.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –Grite a Surge, dejando a Maki solo para que liberara algo de vapor de su cabeza -. ¡Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que le pasa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escucha Surge, sé que estas molesto, pero él no está en todas sus funciones ahora mismo… él… ha pasado por mucho… -Dije mientras juntaba mis manos sobre mi pecho -. Lieutenant, por favor, pido que entiendas a Maki.

-Uh… -Surge regreso a Manectric a su Pokeball para luego sobarse la nuca -. Está bien, supongo que me altere, cuando las cosas se calmen dile que venga para poder terminar nuestra batalla. –Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, para luego mirar la verja en donde se estrelló Flare -. Uh… supongo que habrá que repararla.

Una vez terminada la conversación, corrí fuera de las canchas para poder alcanzar a Maki, quien se dirigía a casa, él ya estaba poniendo las llaves cuando lo tome de la mano para arrastrarlo conmigo.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto él -.

-El día no ha terminado y me prometiste que hoy saldríamos y haríamos las cosas que yo quisiera. –Dije autoritaria -. Ahora ven, hay más lugares que visitar.

 **Maki:**

Freya comenzó a llevarme a distintos sitios mientras íbamos camino a ciudad Azafrán. Primero visitamos una tienda de objetos decorativos, compramos algunos para llevar a casa, luego pasamos por un pequeño parque donde paseamos un rato. No podía terminar de sacarme lo que paso hace un rato pero, Freya se esforzaba tanto por sacarme de ese lugar en mi mente, el cual se cierra de todo y de todos, por lo que me esforzaba en pasarlo bien.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. –Dijo -. Se supone que pasarla bien sale natural, no esforzándose.

-Yo... lo siento.

-No lo sientas, solo relájate hasta que lleguemos. –Dijo mientras seguíamos nuestro camino -.

Así seguimos, Freya me tenía tomado del brazo mientras caminábamos a paso normal por el peaje que conectaba ciudad Carmín, con ciudad Azafrán. Una vez llegamos a la majestuosa ciudad, nos dirigimos a un lugar alejado, casi a sus afueras cerca del gimnasio de Sabrina.

-Este lugar… -Dije mientras admiraba la gran entrada que tenía y Freya iba a comprar flores a un puesto que estaba junto a la entrada -. El cementerio…

-Así es, sígueme. –Dijo Freya mientras guiaba el camino -.

Caminamos nuevamente, esta vez, solo fueron unos minutos cortos y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, lo entendí. Era la tumba del anciano Otoba… claro, casi lo había olvidado…

-Hola señor. –Dijo Freya hablándole a la lápida, al mismo tiempo que depositaba el ramo de flores en ella -. Esta vez, traje a Maki, hemos estado bien, pero digamos que a él le falta algo de ayuda.

-Ja… ja… muy graciosa. –Dije arrodillándome también -. Supongo que no había venido en mucho tiempo… aun yo… lo siento mucho…

Comencé a hundirme en mis pensamientos otra vez, no podía evitar sentir culpa y que todo lo que cruzara mi mente, era evitar una nueva tragedia, evitar perder a gente importante, evitar que todo se salga de control… toda esa presión comenzaba a afectarme… el daño psicológico que dejo Fubuki fue inmenso… yo solo… yo…

-Maki. –Llamo ella, mientras tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos y suavemente con una sonrisa decía… -. Ya todo acabo.

-… ¿Uh?... –Comencé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta -.

-Todo se acabó, ya puedes descansar, porque ya todo ha terminado. –Dijo aun manteniendo esa sonrisa -.

Era… ¿Era tan fácil?... ¿Todo lo que necesitaba era alguien que me dijera que todo estaba bien ahora?...

-Yo… -Lagrimas… estaba llorando… las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas -. ¡Gracias! –Dije finalmente rompiendo en llanto -.

Había sufrido tanto tiempo en silencio, que había olvidado la sensación de alguien en quien apoyarte… pronto, mi rostro cayo al regazo de Freya mientras yo, lloraba a todo pulmón, mi llanto era liberador, sentía como podía sacar todo de mi pecho, sin tener vergüenza ni engañar mis sentimientos… me sentía agradecido… daba gracias de que por fin, lo haya entendido, todo había terminado, ya no había nada que temer… porque ahora la tenía a ella… a mis amigos… a mi familia… a mi…

 **Freya:**

-Ya, no pasa nada… -Dije mientras acariciaba su cabellera -. ¿Uh? –Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se había puesto a llorar, pero ahora se detuvo lentamente -. ¿Maki? –Se había dormido, plácidamente sobre mi regazo -. Uh… ¿ahora como lo llevo a casa? Ya es tarde… ¡Ah ya se!

 **Al rato después…**

Maki yacía recostado en la cama, durmiendo como un bebe, lo tape con una frazada mientras limpiaba algunos restos de lágrimas y me iba sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

Camine hasta la cocina donde puse el hervidor para hacerme un té, realmente me lo merecía luego de este día tan largo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Mirror sentado en el sofá, gracias a él, pude traer a Maki a casa sin mucho esfuerzo -.

-Sí, está dormido como un bebe, solo necesita descansar y quizás mañana despierte realmente renovado. Dije mientras preparaba dos tazas -. Gracias por traernos a casa.

-No hay problema, justo estaba por irme a mi departamento cuando llamaste, además, no te mentiré, me preocupaba como se encontraba Maki. – Dijo Mirror mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo del sofá -.

-Preparare la cena, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer después de las modestias. –Ofrecí -.

-Me encantaría, ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algunas cosas? –Pregunto -.

-¡Oh sí, creo que me faltan verduras y salsa de soya!

-Bien, manos a la obra.

Así paso la noche, Maki no despertó y yo cene junto a Mirror, una vez termino, se fue a su departamento y yo me quede a poner todo en orden antes de irme a la cama. Realmente el día había estado lleno de emociones, más para Maki que para mí. Una vez termine, me puse mi ropa de dormir y me acosté al lado de Maki, quien parecía tener el sueño más placentero de la vida y sin pensármelo mucho, caí dormida yo también.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y lo primero que lleno mis sentidos, fue ese delicioso olor a pan tostado con una mescla de té, abrí completamente mis ojos para encontrarme con que Maki no estaba en la cama, me levante y me puse una de las batas para salir de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina, ahí estaba él, con el desayuno listo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunte, pero el velozmente, se acercó y me dio un beso apasionado, como si quisiera responder con ese beso -.

-De maravilla. –Contesto mientras me guiaba a la mesa -. Tengo una sorpresa. –Dijo sacando un sobre grande, para luego dármelo -.

-¿Enserio, que será? –Pregunte mientras veía el sobre con gran duda de que seria, entonces rompí la parte de arriba para poder abrirlo y al agitarlo hacia abajo para que soltara su contenido, cayeron dos papeles rectangulares bastante pequeños, en comparación al sobre -. ¿Uh? –En ese momento, los mire bien y los tome entre mis manos -. ¡¿Boletos para Alola?!

-¡Nos vamos en dos días! –Dijo Maki mientras se servía café -.

-¡Oh por dios, genial! –Dije mientras me abrazaba a él y depositaba múltiples besos sobre su rostro -.

 **Maki:**

La emoción en su rostro no tenía precio, tampoco tenía precio lo que ella había hecho por mí. Una vez más, me levantaba con la frente bien en alto para seguir adelante, esta vez, de una manera más tranquila y sin muchas preocupaciones.

Esta vez, sin mirar atrás.

 **-Crónica 1: Makisotu Douraji… Fin -**


	2. Mid y Silver

**Aviso: Pokemon no me pertenece solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro.**

* * *

Bueno, he aqui la segunda cronica, creo que de todas las que faltan, esta fue la mas complicada que he pensado por varios "factores" (A ti te hablo maldita tu sabes quien eres D:) pero bueno, personalmente me encuentro satisfecho con el resultado y poder centrarme mas en esta pareja que me gusto unir, sin nada mas que decir ojala les guste y dejen review :3

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Silver y Mid**

" _A la manera que el río hace sus propias riberas, así toda idea legítima hace sus propios caminos y conductos." -Ralfh W. Emerson -._

 _Uno pensaría que una relación alocada como la de esta pareja, podría ser divertida e incluso envidiada, pero quizás no todo es lo que parece, después de todo, a ambos aún les queda mucho por madurar y crecer._

 **Silver:**

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

-¡Ya basta de tu estúpida inmadurez, si tanto desconfías de mí, lárgate de una maldita vez! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas -.

-¡Oh que maduro usted señor "Le miento a todos mis amigos mientras hago destrozos con mi Team Rocket"! –Se burló ella -. ¡No tengo por qué aguantar esto!

Bueno, quizás si tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que debió pasar, para poder entenderlo, deberemos retroceder unas semanas en el pasado…

 **Unas semanas antes…**

Como lo hacía de vez en cuando, me escurría de mis deberes para ir a visitar a Gold, ya saben, nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo algo rutinario, no era que viera nada en especial ni nada de eso.

Puse mi camino hacia ciudad Verde, debía volver al trabajo, no podría dejar a Sird y Thesea con todo durante mucho tiempo, aun teníamos problemas reagrupándonos luego de lo que sucedió con ese maldito juego… además de que hace un tiempo miembros del Team Rocket comenzaron a irse sin previo aviso…

Fue más o menos cuando comenzaron esos estúpidos rumores…

-Oye, ¿Escuchaste sobre el Team Rocket? –Pregunto una chica que hablaba con su novio mientras caminaba por la entrada de ciudad Verde -.

-Sí, escuche que han causado algunos problemas, lo encontré raro ya que se suelen ver por aquí, pero se dice que han estado robando y atacando personas en la zona costera de Kanto. –Dijo el chico -.

-¿Qué? –Pensé -. Debo volver rápido a la mansión.

Apresure mi paso hacia la mansión del Team Rocket, debía resolver que pasaba y estaba seguro que quizás Sird tenía información. Una vez llegue, los soldados me recibieron saludándome como siempre, los salude de manera educada pero apresurada mientras preguntaba donde se encontraba Sird, mi mano derecha.

Llegue a la sala de reuniones, donde Sird, Thesea y Deborah se encontraban, estaban discutiendo precisamente del tema que se andaba rumoreando. Sin siquiera preguntar, entre sin perturbar el ambiente, para luego sentarme y escuchar un informe o resumen de esto que se cernía sobre nosotros.

-Como bien sabrás hermanito, hemos detectado varias acciones delictivas por parte de ex miembros del Team Rocket, el problema es que aun usan nuestro nombre y al parecer están siendo liderados por alguien. –Explicaba Thesea -.

-Señor Silver, se los ha visto por ciudad Fucsia y los alrededores de esta, robando Pokemon de entrenadores, también han asaltado tiendas y Centros Pokemon, sugiero que comencemos con una contramedida inmediata, antes de que nuestro nombre se ensucie una vez más. –Sugirió Sird -.

-De acuerdo, comenzaremos con los operativos, Sird, contacta con la policía local de Kanto, intenta convencerlos de que no somos los responsables. –Ordene -. Thesea, arma un plan de acción en base a los conocimientos que tenemos, quiero saber dónde será el siguiente lugar que atacaran. –Y luego me dirigí a Deborah -. Deborah, busca información sobre lo que puedas de esta insurgencia del nuevo Team Rocket, quiero saber cada detalle de ellos.

-¡Si! –Dijeron al unísono -.

-Uh, señor. –Dijo una chica soldado que acababa de llegar -. Hay personas de la prensa afuera queriendo una entrevista, ¿Quiere que los repelamos?

-Uh… -Suspire profunda y cansadamente mientras Sird me tomaba por el hombro -.

-Creo que sería prudente, que usted de unas pocas palabras, eso es todo lo que quieren. –Dijo Sird -.

-De acuerdo… -Dije levantándome de mi asiento -.

 **Mid:**

-¡Y entonces, ahí estaba, rodeada de miles de jugadores que querían mi vida y experiencia, pero cada uno que saltaba, yo lo repelía!

Estaba en el antiguo bar en el cual solía tomar mis misiones de caza recompensas, el cual se encontraba en ciudad Celeste, iba de vez en cuando a visitar a aquel anciano de la barra que servía los tragos, Barca, era bastante amigable junto a su hija Leia. Cada tanto me pasaba y les contaba de mis aventuras y creo que me faltaba la historia de Pokemon Adventures Online y en eso estaba cuando.

-¡Hey, oigan esto! –Era el informante que solo sabía que le decían Buddy, nunca supe su nombre real -.

Entro rápidamente, tomo el control y puso las noticias, fue ahí donde me entere de algo doloroso.

-Les aseguro que el Team Rocket, no tiene nada que ver con los robos y asaltos en Kanto, ahora mismo, estamos trabajando para llegar al fondo del asunto. –Era Silver, en la televisión -.

-¿Qué rayos? –Pregunte -.

-Ahora mira esto, Mid. –Dijo Buddy poniendo un periódico en la mesa, apuntando al artículo principal -. Dice que el Team Rocket ha estado atacando diversas ciudades de Kanto, inclusive hay rumores de que Silver está obteniendo dinero con extorciones de la Organización Pokemon de Kanto.

-Oh por Arceus… -Dije espantada -. ¡No puedo creer que ese maldito se atreviera!

-Oye Mid, quizás… -Pero no deje terminar a Leia -.

-Después de tanto que dijo, que me juro que el Team Rocket seria usado para el bien, me sale con esto. –Dije muy enojada y decepcionada -.

-Hay más, también se dice que se ha visto a Silver en esos lugares, de verdad tu novio la está haciendo grande. –Seguía Buddy -.

-Oye Buddy. –Hablo Barca -. Llévate tus rumores a otra parte si es que no has traído trabajo importante.

-Oye, no te enojes anciano. –Dijo Buddy sacando unos sobres café -. Aquí tengo unos trabajos, espero encuentres quien los cumpla, ya me largo como nadie quiere oírme.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! –Dije justo cuando Buddy salió del bar -. ¡Tomare un maldito trabajo!

Leia y Barca me miraron sorprendidos, me miraron directamente a los ojos esperando una explicación, pero seguía determinada con mi decisión.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunte -.

-Mid, te quiero mucho, por favor, medita esto, quizás todo lo que dicen no es cierto. –Dijo Leia -. Además prometiste a Silver que no seguirías con estos trabajos.

-¡Y el prometió no usar al Team Rocket de mala manera, pero aun así se atrevió! –Dije aún más indignada -.

-¡Hey cálmate, solo digo que quizás es un mal entendido, deberías buscar pruebas! –Insistió Leia -. ¡Sé que esa cabeza se llena de aire caliente, no me obligues a golpearte para hacerte entrar en razón!

-¡Esta bien, está bien, buscare pruebas, pero en cuanto llegue a la verdad, si es mala, ten guardado un trabajo para mí! –Dije refunfuñando -.

Sin oír ni una palabra más, salí del bar para liberar a Honchcrow, me agarre a sus patas y partimos hacia ciudad Verde. Si quería saber algo de este tema, debía de sacarle información a Silver, cualquier movimiento sospechoso será el que decida si miente o no.

 **Silver:**

Luego de dar una breve conferencia de prensa con los cuervos de la televisión, regrese dentro de la mansión para tener otra reunión con los altos cargos del Team Rocket, debía arreglar esta maldita situación de una vez por todas antes de que ella meta sus narices en esto…

-¡SILVER! –Se escuchó fuera de la mansión -.

-Justo cuando pensaba en el diablo. –Dije por lo bajo -. … ¿Qué hacen? –Pregunte al ver como comenzaban a levantarse los miembros de esta reunión -. No hemos acabado, aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Pero señor, la señorita Mid esta… -Golpee la mesa sin dejarlo terminar -.

-Escuchen, ahora mismo tenemos muchas cosas en las manos, no quiero ni si quiera un cabo suelto en este plan, quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas. –Dije molesto mientras sentía las potentes pisadas de Mid aproximándose a la sala de reuniones -. Díganle a Mid que espere fuera, que ya salgo. –Dije esta vez a los soldados de la entrada -.

Mientras los demás se sentaban nuevamente, los soldados a los cuales le encargue la tarea de impedir que Mid entrase, fallaron, puesto que nada más salir, se escuchó la voz alta de Mid, el cómo les recriminaba que tenía todo el derecho de entrar y saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Ay Arceus santo… -Dije estrellando mi mano con mi cara -.

-Señor, vaya usted, yo seguiré con esta junta. –Dijo Sird tomándome del hombro -.

-Te lo agradezco Sird. –Dije mientras daba un profundo suspiro antes de salir de la sala -.

Al salir me encontré con Mid, quien ya había liberado a su Typhlosion y los soldados a sus endebles Rattata. Cuando todos notaron mi presencia, se apresuraron a devolver sus Pokemon a sus Pokeballs, los soldados se disculparon brevemente antes de dirigir mi mirada a Mid, quien del enojo no podía más.

-¡¿Qué tanto secreto te traes?! –Pregunto indignada -.

-¡AFUERA AHORA! –Grite a todo pulmón, realmente enojado… comencé a caminar hacia afuera de la mansión mientras ella me seguía, decidiendo una cara de asombro o indignación -.

Caminamos todo el tramo hacia el jardín en silencio, la situación, el ambiente, se volvió tan denso que podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo. Una vez llegamos a la entrada del jardín, me di la vuelta para encararla.

-Dime por favor que no crees las boberías de la televisión. –Dije manteniendo mi semblante serio -.

-¡A ver no me vengas con el afligido, quiero pruebas de tu inocencia! –Exigió -.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Dije perdiendo algo la calma -. ¡¿Me acabas de exigir pruebas?! ¡Gracias por la gran confianza lady Valefort, pensé que al menos podría contar contigo pedazo de idiota! –Me comenzaba a sentir herido, como si toda nuestra relación se hubiera basado en nada, como si yo no le hubiera dado ninguna confianza todo este tiempo, era un sentimiento parecido al sentirse traicionado y engañado… -.

-¡Oh, a mí no me llamas lady Valefort de nuevo por que te juro que te destrozo la cara, además no has hecho nada para merecer la confianza en este tema! –Grito Mid subiendo el tono, podía sentir la rabia de Mid creciendo, pero la mía tampoco se quedaba atrás, sentía que quería taparle la boca de cualquier manera con tal de que se callara -.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios hacías conmigo en una relación?! –Grite enfurecido, no daba más, me sentía traicionado por la persona que amaba y que yo pensé seria mi compañera de vida -. ¡Debí suponer que solo estabas conmigo porque eres una cómoda, claro cuando necesito del apoyo de la persona que más me importa, vienes y me sales con esto, eres una…!

En ese momento, la mirada de Mid se tornó fría y… ¿Cómo decirlo? Peligrosa, era una sensación de sed de sangre, pude sentir que el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, aquella mirada hacia que mi cuerpo se quedara paralizado, de pronto una mueca de enojo se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que su mirada afilada parecía cortar entre mis sentidos, descolocándome y no dejándome advertir que había liberado a su colérico Typhlosion, fue tarde cuando aquella explosión de fuego me lanzo varios metros hasta el jardín abierto, quemando totalmente la entrada… Me incorpore como pude, el estallido me lastimo medianamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada y pude verla caminar entre el fuego con su Typhlosion al lado, pero aquella maldita expresión, no se desvanecía, al contrario, no hacía más que marcarse más como si el mismo fuego que la rodeaba se encargara de grabar su semblante en mi mente… ojos de una ira intensa, llena de intenciones hostiles.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! –Me levante del suelo, con la Pokeball de Feraligarth en mi mano, debía cuidarme, no quería salir herido de gravedad con aquel poder explosivo que desprendía Mid y su Typhlosion, era extraño, casi parecía que el poder de su Pokemon hubiese aumentado -.

-¡Llamarada! –Ordeno Mid, a lo cual su colérico Pokemon, obedeció al instante y con un gran alarido, lanzo el ataque de fuego hacia mi Pokemon -.

-¡Feraligarth, evádelo y usa Escaldar! –Sin más dilación, Feraligarth esquivo el feroz ataque de Mid, aquella cólera flamígera choco contra una de las estatuas de Giovanni que estaba en el jardín, haciéndola estallar en miles de pedazos, los cuales más de uno golpeo mi cuerpo, uno en específico logro darme por encima de la ceja derecha, haciendo que comenzase a sangrar -. ¡Agh! –Gruñí antes de intentar parar el sangrado con mi mano, pero la sangre solo se escurría evitando poder ver con el ojo derecho -. ¡Feraligarth ahora!

Mi Pokemon lanzo un potente ataque de agua hirviente a Typhlosion, el cual no se quedó ahí nada más a esperar a que mi ataque lo impactase. Por un momento pude ver cómo tanto Mid como Typhlosion esquivaron el ataque hacia un mismo lado, lo raro era que Mid no estaba dentro del rango de ataque de mi Pokemon.

-¡Feraligarth, cubramos el área, usa Terremoto! –Ordene -.

-¡Incinéralo, quémalo todo hasta que solo queden cenizas! –En ese momento, tanto Mid como Typhlosion parecían sincronizar sus movimientos, era como si se pudiesen mover al unísono con nada más pensarlo -.

De pronto, Typhlosion se envolvió en un gigantesco torrente de fuego, parecía que algunas marcas de su cuerpo cambiaban levemente y un humeral salía desde su espalda, sus ojos se tornaron verdes esmeraldas como los de Mid.

-¡Rueda de Fuego! –Sin dar más dilación, Typhlosion comenzó a dar vueltas como una rueda envuelta en llamas, al momento de mi Terremoto, comenzó a dar saltos como si estuviera rebotando para no ser afectado por mi ataque -.

El ataque de Typhlosion dio en el blanco, enviando unos metros más lejos hacia el suelo a mi Feraligarth, pude ver como las llamas e le pegaron a mi Pokemon y estas parecían no extinguirse.

-¡Detente ya Mid! –Grite esperando a que entrara en razón, que viera que esto era una locura, que por favor confiara en mí, que por favor algo… algo la hiciera calmarse, pero nada paso, su mirada fría y con sed de sangre solo se marcaba más con el fuego inextinguible que comenzaba a esparcirse -.

-¿Quieres detenerme? –Pregunto Mid, levantando su cabeza, como si estuviera mirando hacia abajo, a un insecto del cual no hay nada más que hacer que aplastarlo con todas sus fuerzas -. Oblígame… ¡Typhlosion, Llamarada al máximo po…!

Pero antes de siquiera completar su orden, como si el cansancio la hubiera golpeado como un martillo en su cabeza, comenzó a tambalearse, cayendo de rodillas para luego terminar de desplomar todo su cuerpo en el suelo mientras su querido Typhlosion la seguía y sus llamas se extinguían como si nunca hubieran aparecido. Mire expectante la escena, sin entender, queriendo comprender qué demonios ocurría, pero el temor más grande que me invadía era saber qué demonios pasaba con Mid.

-¡Mid! –Grite corriendo hacia ella, desesperado, con temor de que algo pudo haberle pasado -. ¡Vamos despierta! –Dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos, pero una vez lo hice, me di cuenta que solo se había desmayado -. Pero… ¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo? –Pregunte… una y otra vez para mí, como si algo dentro de mí ser me diera la respuesta, pero no ocurrió, el único sonido de respuesta que escuche, fue Sird y algunos soldados llegar al jardín por el alboroto que habíamos causado -.

-¡Joven Silver! –Llamo Sird -. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Ni yo sé que decir ahora Sird. –Dije levantándome con Mid en brazos -. La llevare a mi habitación.

-Pero señor, está herido. –Dijo Sird insistente -.

-Si ya lo sé, de muchas más maneras de las que te imaginas. –Sin más que decir, camine con Mid en mis brazos, no sin antes de regresar a Typhlosion y Feraligarth a sus respectivas Pokeballs -.

Mientras traía a una exhausta Mid en mis brazos, caminando por toda la mansión para llegar a mi habitación, los soldados se nos quedaban mirando, mientras hablaban a mis espaldas a un volumen no muy inteligente, incluso Deborah y Thesea me vieron, aunque esta última hizo el ademan de querer hablarme, Deborah la detuvo, fue lo mejor, realmente quería estar solo…

No tarde en llegar a mi cuarto, no era nada lujoso, diría quera solo un poco más grande que el de los reclutas que se quedaban aquí en la mansión, unas cortinas frondosas de color azul adornaban mi única ventana que curiosamente daba al jardín, desde ahí podría ver todo el desastre que causamos. Tenía una cómoda, con un televisor sobre él, claro que por políticas de Sird, no debíamos tener nada más que el canal de informaciones y música ambiental. Una cama de dos plazas para mí solo y en las que a veces… dormía con Mid… si vamos, somos adultos que importa… al lado de esta un velador con una lámpara de noche y por último, un gran armario donde tenía toda mi ropa.

Una vez pase revista con la mirada, entre teniendo cuidado de no golpear la cabeza de Mid contra algo, seguí sosteniéndola hasta llegar a mi cama, no tarde en acostarla, quitándole solo sus equipamientos como katanas, cinturones, etc. No tardó en llegar Thesea con un botiquín, primero se encargó de Mid, quien a pesar de no haber recibido ataques, si tuvo leves quemaduras al estar expuesta de manera tan cercana a Typhlosion en aquella explosión de fuego, como dije, no era nada grave y solo basto con algunos parches alivianes, pero en cuanto a mí.

-Hermano, eres demasiado temerario como para querer esquivarla. –Dijo Thesea mientras limpiaba mis heridas, si bien la más obvia era la de mi ceja, aquellas esquirlas me dieron en varias partes del cuerpo, sobretodo en mis brazos -. ¿Creías que si te veía herido, ella dejaría de atacarte?

-Bueno, no negare que se me paso por la mente. –Admití bajando la vista más no la cara, puesto que Thesea comenzó a coser la herida y debía ser cuidadosa -. ¿Tan profundo fue el corte que requiera puntos?

-Así es, para ser un golpe al azar de unas esquirlas de piedra, fue bastante precisa. –Dijo Thesea con un deje de admiración -. Ay hermano… esa mirada, es la misma mirada de cuando Jade me rechazo, es la mirada de alguien que tiene el corazón roto…

-Auch… -No sabía si decirlo por las puntadas que daba Thesea… o porque quizás tenía razón… -. ¿Crees que yo este mal?

-Bueno, ninguno está bien. –Termino de dar puntadas y corto el hilo con una tijera pequeña, para luego comenzar a pasar un pequeño trozo de gaza el cual tenía empapado un poco de alcohol -. Tú por deporte, no dices o mejor dicho, le ocultas detalles de tu trabajo a Mid, eso hace crecer la desconfianza… Pero, Mid es algo bastante desconfiada, quizás esta más confundida que nunca, quizás ella debió abordar el tema de alguna otra manera que no sea, intentar quemarte vivo en tu propia casa.

-¿Qué hago ahora? –Era la primera vez que rogaba por ayuda de mi hermana gemela -.

-Primero, deja terminar de hacer las curaciones, luego, espera a que Mid despierte y si quieres, te ayudare a hablar con ella sí o necesitas pero ahora mismo, ambos tienen la cabeza con aire caliente. –Explicaba Thesea -. Es como si yo terminase con Joshua cada vez que se va de mercenario por el mundo, él puede hacer cualquier cosa mientras yo no lo mire pero aun así confió en que volverá conmigo.

-¿No te asusta que se vaya con otra? –Pregunte -.

-Bueno, no me molestaría, obviamente sería triste pero, si eligió a otra significa que no estábamos destinados a terminar juntos. –Una vez dicho esto, ella termino de ponerme las vendas necesarias para terminar mi curación -. Bien, mi trabajo acabo. –Dijo con autosuficiencia -. Luego me invitas algo, por ahora salgamos de aquí y deja a Mid descansar.

-De acuerdo… ¿Hermana? –Thesea se giró con confusión en su mirada -. Gracias.

-Oh, de nada, para eso están los gemelos. –Dijo sonriente -. Bien, vamos, déjala dormir.

-De acuerdo. –Dije mientras la veía por última vez antes de salir de la habitación, realmente no quería que todo esto terminase, solo me quedaba hablar con ella -.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine fuera de la habitación con mis pensamientos hechos un lio enorme, sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarla pero obviamente no funciono. Acompañe a Thesea la cual me llevo a la cocina, dijo que tenía una cara horrible y que debía comer, claro que me negué pero… a la larga no puedes decirle que no a tu hermana. Repose mi cuerpo contra la pared mientras ella ponía a calentar café y hacia unas tostadas.

-Sé que ya es tarde-noche, pero no creo que tengas problemas en comer tostadas a la Thesea. –Dijo mientras preparaba las tazas -.

-Hablando seriamente ¿Quién crees que este tras todo esto del nuevo Team Rocket? –Pregunte directo -.

-Mira, no lo sé, pero sea quien sea, sabe muy bien como trabajo el Team Rocket. –Explicaba Thesea -. Debe ser alguien que trabajo mucho tiempo con Giovanni antes de su muerte… como Sird talvez.

-No, Sird no me traicionaría. –Dije confiando en aquella persona que a pesar de que ya no tenía un jefe a quien servir, me siguió a pesar de mis nuevos planes para el Team Rocket -. Pero seguramente tuvo que ser alguien con la misma lealtad a Giovanni como lo fue Sird.

-Oh pero aún le soy leal al señor Giovanni. –Sin previo aviso, Sird entro en la habitación, era una de las pocas veces que la veía con ropa que no era su uniforme, traía un vestido negro con blanco, los colores iban detallados en forma de nubes, unas botas negras y por alguna razón llevaba guantes -. Que esté vivo o no es otra cosa, además de que usted, siendo su hijo, lo considero la persona que más respeto luego de él, después de todo yo lo conocí desde que nació.

-Bien, entiendo, discúlpame. –Dije excusándome, exactamente sin saber porque -. ¿Saldrás a alguna parte?

-Sí, recuerdo haberle avisado sobre una reunión que tendré con un antiguo amigo. –Explicaba -. Iba yéndome cuando creí prudente venir a informarle de algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, la señorita Mid se está quedando en su cuarto, pero acabo de verla correr o mejor huir, por el jardín. –Juro que un tic en mi ojo derecho comenzó, casi queriendo hacer que mi ojo saltara de mi cuenca -. Bien, que pase buena noche, debo irme ya.

-¡¿Qué demonios piensa esa mujer?! –Dije refiriéndome a Mid mientras corría escaleras arriba -.

A pasos agigantados, corrí directo a mi habitación con mi corazón en el puño, deseaba que Sird hubiera mirado mal, pero todo se comprobó al abrir la puerta. Nada. La ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta de par en par y las pertenencias de Mid habían desaparecido de la habitación, corrí a la ventana y a la lejanía, pude verla en dirección al bosque Verde.

Rápidamente corrí escaleras abajo, tomando mi chaqueta para luego ponérmela sin detenerme en ningún momento. Seguí el mismo camino que ella, esperando con todo el corazón poder alcanzarla y que me diera una explicación, ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué sucede?

Continúe corriendo, pude divisar el bosque Verde subiendo una pequeña colina y para mi sorpresa, Mid se había detenido, más que eso, ella estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mentón apoyado en los brazos. Me apresure y ella logro verme, desvió la mirada, no supe adivinar si era porque realmente no deseaba verme o porque se avergonzaba por lo que había pasado.

-¡Ah! –Dije por fin llegando al lugar -. ¡¿Podrías…decirme…que te pasa?! –Dije mientras recuperaba el aliento -.

-¡No lo sé! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Estoy hecha un lio en mi cabeza, casi ni recuerdo cómo es que termino la pelea o que mierda pasó! –Dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos -. ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y además viene y pasa esto y ya no sé qué hacer! –Se lanzó de trasero al suelo nuevamente -.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? –Pregunte directo -. Desde que nos conocimos, he sido totalmente sincero con todo lo que he dicho… así que ¿Por qué?

 **Mid:**

-¡Quiero pruebas Silver! –Fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la maldita boca -. No puedo confiar si no estoy segura de que realmente eres inocente…

-¡Ah no me lo creo! –Dijo Silver en tono de irritado -. Mid, por favor, quiero arreglar esto.

Era la primera vez que veía a Silver algo… ¿Desesperado? No entendía muy bien el porqué, me sentía algo insegura y además, mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lio… pero el vino corriendo a buscarme… ¿no? Di un profundo suspiro antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía cada vez más confundida en a cómo debía sentirme, con cobardía solo atine a que el tema pasara e intentar que todo esto quedara en segundo plano.

-Yo… yo… -Vacile, bastante, fue muuuy notorio -. Mira, prometo no volver a huir y también intentare ser menos impulsiva.

-Está bien, si me prometes que no huiras y que hablaremos de esto de manera normal, no tengo ningún problema. –Silver se acercó a mí tomándome de la mano -. Yo… yo… no quiero perderte… -Esto último lo dijo algo más bajo mientras ocultaba su rostro rojo -. Vamos, volvamos.

-Está bien. –Dije sin más -.

 **Silver:**

Ojala hubiera sido así de sencillo, pero no lo fue… todo empeoro una vez volvimos a casa…

Pasaron unos dos días antes de que sucediera de nuevo…

-¡Señor Silver, los guardias reportaron ver a la señorita Mid salir corriendo de su habitación hace unos minutos! –Dijo uno de los guardias de turno -.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué dirección se fue? –Pregunte -.

-¡Hacia el bosque Verde, señor! –Informo el guardia -.

-Yo me encargo, vuelve a tu puesto…

-¡Si señor!

Al principio, era normal que ella saliera corriendo cual Dodrio perdiendo una de sus cabezas y que yo saliera a buscarla creyéndome el culpable de todo deseando poder terminar con este malentendido lo antes posible…

-¡Señor, otra vez sucedió! –Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera discusión -.

-¿Bosque Verde? –Pregunte instintivamente -.

-Bosque Verde, señor.

-Bien, puedes retirarte…

Cada vez que ella huía yo saltaba a su persecución y en cada ocasión, ella se detenía en la colina antes de la entrada del Bosque Verde, sentada con la cara oculta en sus rodillas.

-¡Señor…!

-… Mid…

-¡Si señor, ella…!

-Retírate…

-¡Si, señor, discúlpeme!

Como si esperase a propósito a que yo viniese y la llevara de vuelta conmigo, luego, ella se levantaría como cada vez, nos gritaríamos, conversaríamos y nos besaríamos para luego encaminarnos...

-… ¿Señor?

-…

-Uh… Señor vimos a…

-Vete…

-Discúlpeme, señor.

Esto se repitió una y otra y otra vez... hasta que por fin, lo hizo de nuevo, salto por la ventana cuando creía que yo dormía, se escabullo entre el jardín y siguió camino al lugar de siempre, esta vez, me levante de manera tranquila, no quería correr solo...

-Ah…

-¿Señor, que hace fuera de su cama tan tarde? –Pregunto el guardia -.

-Asuntos personales, sigue con tu trabajo…

-Sí, señor.

Camine fuera de la mansión, arrastraba los pies mejor dicho, me dirigí hacia el lugar de siempre y ahí estaba preparada para volver a repetir aquel bucle. Apreté los dientes, para luego relajarlos… apreté mis puños para… luego soltarlos… definitivamente está agotado de esta pelea toxica que se repetía…

-¡Ya no soporto esto Silver! -Comenzó -.

-Ya... basta... -Eso llamo su atención, como si no me esperase ver derrotado y agotado -. Ya, se acabó, terminamos... solo lárgate... -Mi corazón se rompía cada vez más mientras veía como prácticamente ella me forzaba a destruir esto -. Solo vienes y me causas daño... ya vete... solo vete...

El silencio en la ribera de la noche plutónica, hacían ecos solo un goteo, lagrimas que caían al césped como si fuesen parte de un coro fúnebre...

Su mirada esmeralda parecía descolocada, como si jurase que esto jamás hubiera pasado y a la vez, no creyéndose que realmente sucedía… pronto, comenzó a retirarse, mientras se daba la vuelta… estaba ahogando los sollozos mientras sin decir nada, se fue por fin, concluyendo su escapada hacia el bosque Verde.

-Se acabó… pero… entonces… -Dije mientras me tiraba de rodillas al suelo, con una mano agarrándome el pecho y la otra la cara -. ¡¿Por qué no me siento más tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué siento que me desmorono, por qué?! –Dije raspando mi voz a la vez que las lágrimas fluían con gran abundancia desde mis ojos -.

… _Y los días pasaron…_

En las noches me revolcaba entre las sabanas intentando cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero apenas comenzaba a encontrar tranquilidad mental, su imagen aparecía taladrando mi cerebro obligándome a levantarme levemente de mi cama y cambiar de posición, para ver si así era posible quedarme dormido. De vez en cuando solo me quedaba mirando al techo, pensando en aquellos recuerdos dolorosos mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, apretaba la almohada fuerte contra mi cara para poder sollozar sin que nadie escuchase mi llanto.

Luego llegaba la mañana…

Entraba a la cocina donde Thesea y los demás siempre estaban ahí, como esperándome mientras mis ojeras se marcaban cada vez más en mis ojos. Me acercaba para tomar un tazón y luego vaciar el cereal con cuidado de no botar todo al suelo.

-Hermano, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Thesea con preocupación -.

-Sí, estoy mejor.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Por qué estas vaciando el café en el cereal? –Pregunto mientras mi vista cansada viajaba a mi mano la cual, si estaba sosteniendo la cafetera -.

-Es… una nueva dieta… -Dije tranquilamente, deje de rociar mi tazón y solo me serví una taza para luego irme a mi habitación -. Iré a ducharme, tenemos que irnos en unas horas a la reunión con la directiva de Sylph and Co.

-No creo que debas ir, aun no estás bien. –Dijo Deborah -.

-Estoy perfecto, vayan a alistarse. –Dije son voltearme a verlas -.

Así era el día a día, me comportaba firme y fuerte con todos presentes, no dejaba que vieran a través de mí, jamás lo permitiría, pero una vez me perdía de la vista de todos, me desmoronaba llorando en soledad, la escena en la que intentaba dormir un poco se repetía cada noche sin descanso.

En las mejores no, solo despertaba con lágrimas en mis ojos, recordando aquella primera cita real que tuvimos, la lleve a un lugar del bosque verde donde una especie de pequeños Pokemon iluminaban el lugar como si pequeñas bolas de luz fuesen, pronto, una inesperada lluvia nos cayó encima y aun cuando pensé que todo se habría arruinado, dijiste que solo lo hacía aún mejor, te posaste en mi pecho para mirarme directo y así yo acercarme y poder unir mis labios con los de ella…

Un día cualquiera, estaba en mi oficina, intentando dormir y escapar un poco de la realidad, escondiéndome entre la montaña de papeles que habían en mi escritorio, me decía a mí mismo que mientras pareciera que he estado trabajando sin descanso, nadie debería reclamar. En eso, la figura de Sird se hizo presente por la puerta entreabierta.

-Señor Silver, ¿Me permitiría unos minutos? –Pregunto la mujer quien ya había entrado a la oficina -.

-… -Me arregle el cabello como pude y limpie los rastros de baba en mi boca -. Adelante.

-Señor Silver, debo informarle que alguien solicita una audiencia con usted. –Hablo la mujer -. La verdad es que él piensa que iré yo, pero debo decirle que si va a ver a esa persona sus dudas serán contestadas.

-¿De qué me hablas? -Pregunte por fin poniéndole entera atención -.

-Hablo… de que vaya a las cinco am, se dirija a las afueras de pueblo Primavera en Johto, ahí encontrara todas sus respuestas. –Sin más que añadir, Sird se retiró de la oficina dejándome con una gran incógnita -.

Me quede un rato en mi asiento, pase reclinándome en el por un largo periodo de tiempo, meditando en que debería hacer, por un lado, confió en que Sird me dice la vedad y que es seguro ir, por otro… quizás no quiera saber realmente que fue lo que sucedió. Me aventure a pensar en que era lo correcto no ir, dejar todo este tema atrás, olvidarme de Mid, de las acusaciones, de todo…

-Uh…

Pero sin darme cuenta, ya estaba volando colgado de las patas de Honchcrow camino a pueblo primavera, cada tanto carraspeaba y deseaba devolverme, pero la verdad es que soy testarudo y quería averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto.

Llegue al lugar en poco menos de una hora, considerando que aún faltaban alrededor de cuatro horas para el momento indicado, no me quedo más que esperar, pasando las horas entre la oscura noche viendo al cielo, mientras los Pokemon salvaje de las afueras del pueblo corrían entre la hierba alta.

Finalmente, llego la hora, el momento de la reunión con aquel extraño había llegado, ¿Ansias, inquietud? Una vorágine de sentimientos se agolpaba dentro de mí ser y no dejaban espacio a pensamientos claros.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando pasos detrás de mi comenzaron a sentirse, unas pisadas fuertes y firmes que dejaban marcas en el pasto mientras su figura se acercaba hacia a mí, traía una gabardina y sombrero negro, ambas trabajaban en equipo cubriendo el rostro de la persona, al verme, su caminar titubeo, miro hacia los lados como esperando a alguien más hasta que finalmente, suspiro de manera profunda y prosiguió a quitarse el sombrero.

-Ha pasado tiempo. –Dijo con nostalgia -.

Sentí rabia a la vez que sorpresa, mis ojos bailaban entre estar abiertos como platos para luego entrecerrarse de manera acusadora.

-¿No dirás nada? –Pregunto al ver que no respondía aun -.

-Lo llegue a pensar, pero jamás pensé completamente que fueras capas de… seguir vivo… Giovanni. –Era el, Giovanni, el ex líder del Team Rocket, quien hace años jure que vi morir debido a una enfermedad cardiaca -.

-Por lo que veo, mi reunión con Sird no se llevara a cabo. –Dijo el con algo de decepción, pero a la vez, con el gusto de poder verme -. Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.

-Así que tú eras el que causaba todos esos robos y estragos… ¿Por qué? –Pregunte apretando los dientes -.

-Esto es lo que soy, lo lamento, pero revivir el Team Rocket o mejor dicho, crear al Neo Team Rocket es lo que más anhele cuando me recupere. –Dijo Giovanni -. Quizás conozcas a Archer, Ariana, Proton y Petrel.

-Si… -Dije secamente -.

-Cuando mi condición empeoro, ellos fueron a buscar a Celebi, según las leyendas, él tiene el poder de curar cualquier enfermedad y así fue, tuvieron éxito y mi enfermedad fue sanada, pero pensé que quizás debía retirarme y dejártelo a ti, fingí mi muerte y me largue junto con ellos. –Giovanni miro a la lejanía mientras proseguía la historia -. Pero luego descubrí que vivir en paz… no es lo que soy, así que reclute gente con mis ideales y comencé desde cero.

-Perfecto, esto es perfecto. –Dije sin creérmelo -.

-No te preocupes, la reunión con Sird era simplemente para decirle que me iría de Kanto con el Neo Team Rocket.

-¡¿Crees que eso lo solucionara?! -Con gran rabia, lo golpee en el rostro haciendo que el perdiera el equilibro para caer al suelo -. ¡Por tu culpa, perdí la posibilidad de ser feliz, de tener una vida normal! -Dije recordando a Mid cada segundo que evitaba derramar lágrimas -. ¡Años pase tratando de limpiar el nombre del Team Rocket y gracias a ti, arruinaste todo!... Gracias a ti ya no confía en mi... ¡Debiste...! -Quisiera haber dicho que se quedase muerto pero, no pude más, mis lágrimas salieron y caí de rodillas golpeando el césped, todos estos días cargando con esto al fin habían hecho que explotase, golpeaba una y otra vez el césped sin importar que mis manos comenzaran a sangrar... solo quería desquitarme... -.

-Has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, lo siento. –Dijo Giovanni mientras se levantaba del suelo -.

De pronto, deje de sollozar, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos pero, era como si ya fuera por inercia, no quería hacerlo pero solo seguían saliendo. Sabía que la culpa no era enteramente de Giovanni, Mid y yo tenemos gran culpa también, entendía eso perfectamente pero al parecer quería desquitarme.

-Escúchame, Giovanni. –Llame a su nombre -. Ya estoy harto de rendirme y definitivamente no me rendiré con respecto a ti aunque tú mismo te hayas rendido contigo. –Dije mientras lo agarraba por la gabardina y lo miraba directo a los ojos -. Puede que lo hayas hecho, que simplemente hayas dejado de intentarlo y te hayas dado por vencido, pero yo no lo hare sobre ti, si es necesario aplastarte para quitarte la oscuridad que llevas dentro, créeme que lo hare miles de veces. –Lo solté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas -. Desde hoy proclamo, que el Team Rocket, te estará pisando los talones, puede ser en cualquier parte del mundo pero… si llegamos a escuchar sobre el Neo Team Rocket, ¡Es mejor que te prepares por que iremos por ustedes!

-Claro, está bien. –Giovanni sonrió con orgullo, como si no esperase menos -. Estaré ansioso por que llegue ese día y vea en los que te has convertido Silver. Ya debo irme, fue bueno verte hijo.

-Espera, una última cosa. –Lo llame nuevamente -. ¿Sird supo esto todo el tiempo?

-No todo el tiempo, solo cuando empezaron los asaltos, ella logro ubicarme y bueno, intento detenerme de manera diplomática. –Sin decir nada más, Giovanni procedió a ponerse su sombrero -.

Giovanni camino hasta perderse de mi vista, ¿A dónde se fue? Ni idea… solo sabía que estaba agotado, este día estuvo lleno de emociones y la verdad necesitaba un descanso por que además… el sol estaba por salir.

Sin pensarlo, ahí me encontraba, en frente de la puerta de la casa de Gold, estaba realmente agotado luego del encuentro con Giovanni y su casa era la más cercana. Me aventure a tocar la puerta para ver si alguien respondía, escuche murmullos como si alguien maldijera por lo bajo.

-¡¿Quién diablos se le ocurre venir tan temprano?! –Dijo Gold mientras abría la puerta, con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos hacían rechazo a la luz del exterior -. Uhhh… ¿Silver? –Pregunto para luego desviar su mirada al reloj de la casa -. Pero… Aun no es hora de Taurina Omega, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡N-no vine a eso idiota! –Dije algo ruborizado -. ¡Ejem! Me gustaría contarte, pero estoy por desmayarme del sueño y por tu cara, quisieras volver a la cama así que… ¿Podría quedarme aquí hasta que sea hora de irme? –Eso pareció despertar un poco más a Gold, al parecer vio mi rostro y noto que estuve llorando. Gold podía ser bromista y animado, pero desde que supo lo de mi rompimiento, se había portado más discreto respecto al tema de Mid, quizás relaciono una cosa con la otra y decidió no preguntar nada -.

-¡Claro! Mamá tiene una habitación para huéspedes, puedes dormir ahí no hay problema. –Dijo Gold sonriendo de medio lado mientras me hacía pasar y cerraba la puerta mientras decía algo así como "Gracias a Arceus maldito sol." -.

Gold me guio a la habitación, la cual estaba en la planta baja, mientras que su cuarto y el de la madre de Gold se encontraban en la planta de arriba. Una vez abrió la puerta, me dejo para que entrara mientras él se retiraba a su cuarto, no sin antes decirme donde estaban las ropas de la cama para poder taparme. Lo siguiente que supe fue que arme la cama y me tire a descansar, creo que… por primera vez no dormía tan bien, sentí que debía seguir adelante a pesar de todo... aunque yo pensara que seguía adelante, solo estaba tapando el sol con un dedo.

En la tarde, ya despierto, me encontraba en la sala mientras escuchaba a Gold bajar por las escaleras.

-Buenos días. –Dijo mientras yo apenas notaba su existencia, porque estaba viendo Taurina Omega -. Tienes una mansión, dinero con el cual compras miles de equipos para misiones del Team Rocket… ¿Y sigues viniendo a ver Taurina Omega a mi casa?

-Tu casa tiene el sitio idóneo para verlo. –Dije sonriendo de medio lado -. Me encantaría terminar de verlo pero ya debo atender mis labores. –Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá -. Gracias Gold.

-Woh, de nada, no es normal verte tan… no sé, así. –Dijo mientras rodeaba su brazo por mi cuello -. Si necesitas alguna cosa, solo llámame, amigo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Gold. –Me despedí de Gold y puse mi camino a la base, ya tenía mis respuestas claras, sabía que debía hacer, solo era hora de atar cavos sueltos -.

 **Maki:**

En algún punto de la noche, debía sacar la basura o mi novia me regañaría por olvidarlo como siempre hago, pero que ella me regañase no era el mayor de mis problemas… no tenía idea, del horror que me esperaba.

-Ciudad Carmín, 5 AM, oscuro-

-Bien… aquí voy… -Saben, a pesar de haberme enfrentado a miles de villanos, sobre todo a un lunático que casi me quita la vida y a una bestia cósmica ancestral, hay algo que no puedo evitar tenerle terror… a la oscuridad-.

Mi mente me decía que de la oscuridad una bestia horrenda saltaría y me destriparía, gritos guturales y desgarradores llenaban mi cabeza sin descanso, maldecía entre la desesperación de la noche.

Algo así era mi cabeza al momento de entrar en aquel callejón a tirar la basura, pero esta vez, hubo algo distinto, una terrorífica figura en una caja de cartón se vislumbraba a la lejanía, era un ángel de la muerte dispuesto a succionarte la vida apenas te acercases, toda vida sería aniquilada tal como la suya se veía con esa apariencia de haber estado ahí tirada por días.

-Bien Maki. –Pensaba para mí mismo -. Solo deja lentamente las bolsas a su lado y… -Me di la vuelta rápidamente -. ¡Vete!

-¿Acaso planeas abandonarme aquí, bastardo? –Dijo la figura con un tono decrepito -.

-Si… -Le conteste a la figura quien la verdad, era Mid -. *Suspiro* Solo estoy bromeando, puedes venir adentro y explicarme por qué estabas aquí.

Mid asintió y me siguió a la casa, una vez adentro encendí las luces y me fui a la cocina mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la barra.

-¿Te o café? –Pregunte -.

-Heh… Cualquier cosa que sea tan oscuro como mi futuro… -Dijo victimizándose aún más -.

-¿Hey, ya estás de regreso? –Freya se levantó al oír el ruido de nuestra llegada -. ¿Uh, Mid?

-No preguntes, enserio, no lo hagas por favor, realmente no quiero problemas antes de nuestras vacaciones. –Dije atajando a Freya antes de que quisiera arreglar el mundo como siempre -.

-¿Eh? –Freya parecía descolocada -.

-¿No preguntes? –Hablo Mid -. ¿Así que ignoras los problemas de tus amigos como si fueran nada? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar, verdad? ¡¿Disfrutas hacerme enojar, verdad?!

-Bien, al menos reaccionas a la hostilidad. –Dije mientras preparaba el café -.

-¡Vamos, vamos, cálmate! –Decía Freya intentando relajar a Mid -.

-Sí, cálmate, no tengo malas intenciones… quizás… -Hice una leve pausa -. Es solo que hemos tenido días difíciles y finalmente hemos decidido tomar vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? –Dijo Mid extrañada -. ¿Estás seguro que ella no te esta sobornando o amenazando?

-No, de hecho, ¡La idea fue de él! –Dijo Freya -.

-Hmmm, ya veo… -En eso, Mid salto del asiento como si una brillante idea viniera a su cabeza -.

-¿Está usted cansado de volver a casa y no encontrar las cosas como estaban? O peor aún ¿Haber sido robado? –Cual vendedor de tele compra, comenzó a hablar -. ¡Si es así, les presento el servicio veinticuatro, siete de Mid Valefort! ¡Efectivo! ¡Eficiente! ¡Y lo mejor de todo, es realmente barato! ¡Mis cargos solo son tres comidas al día sin cargo extra, además de que le den estadía a personas sin hogar como yo para que pueda dormir aquí!

-… -Dude un segundo en decir lo siguiente -. Peleaste con Silver, ¿Cierto?

Mid pasó de ser piel a hielo en un segundo. Literalmente quedo congelada en la misma posición de vendedora en la que estaba.

-¿Tú crees que este bien? Yo creo que lo está. –Dije mientras ponía cubos de azúcar al café -.

-¡O vamos, relájate y cuéntanos todo! –Dijo Freya -.

-¿Qué quieren saber? O ¿Por dónde empiezo? –De cuclillas en un rincón hablaba -. ¿Quizás desde el sonido de mi corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos o el sonido de las palabras de Silver, taladrando mis oídos cuando él dijo "Terminamos"? ¿O el cómo mi corazón roto dejo un camino de migajas como el de Hansel y Gretel desde ciudad Plateada hasta Carmin?

-Vaya y tu decías que yo era una Drama Queen. –Dijo Freya mirándome de reojo -.

-O pero aun lo eres, nada ha cambiado. –Le rebatí -. Escucha Mid, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario, no habrá problema con la comida y menos con el dinero.

-¡Cierto, la habitación de huéspedes esta lista para usar y puede darte algunas de mis ropas si lo necesitas! –Dijo Freya -.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Mid mientras juntaba sus manos al son de sus ojos llorosos -. ¡Gracias Freya-sama, Idiota-sama!

-Parece que quieres volver a tu caja de cartón ¿Cierto? –Dije con molestia -.

-¡No se preocupen, vigilare el fuerte mientras ustedes se van de vacaciones! –Dijo Mid -.

-Bien, vamos a dormir ahora, en unas horas toca levantarse. –Dije mientras las dos chicas asentían -.

A la mañana siguiente, Freya y yo partíamos con destino a Alola, dejando la casa en manos de Mid Valefort.

-No confió en ella, cuando volvamos la casa estará hecha cenizas. –Dije mientras caminábamos hacia el auto -.

-¡Oh, exageras, todo estará bien! –Dijo Freya antes de irnos -.

 **Mid:**

Finalmente, la pareja se fue, dejándome el castillo a mí, la desdichada Mid Valefort. Vamos que tenía una casa para mi sola, algo debía ocurrírseme.

… Minutos más tarde…

En la gran pantalla de alta definición de la sala, una película de drama amoroso se estaba desarrollando, iba por la mitad y el protagonista había recibido una bala por su amada, mientras yo estaba como una Magdalena entre sollozos y un bote de helado que me hacía compañía.

-Oh Yvette… por ti yo… moriría… -Dijo el tipo en la pantalla -.

-¡Debiste usar a esa maldita como escudo! –Dije mientras sacaba una gran cucharada de helado y lo ponía en mi boca -.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por mi mente, si no recuerdo mal, era nuestro primer aniversario, Silver me saco a cenar y me llevo a un jardín privado alrededor de la mansión del Team Rocket, era un claro y en medio de este había una mesa con una vela y un par de sillas. Silver había puesto un carrito con comida para servirnos la cena y hubiera funcionado, de no ser por una lluvia repentina… cuando todo se esperaba perdido, unas luces producidas por unos Pokemon que no identificaba, llenaron el lugar, adornándolo de un brillo mágico que hacía más cálida la lluvia, Silver me miro a los ojos y nos quedamos varios segundos así, hasta que decidió tomarme por la cintura… y me beso… estábamos empapados y la lluvia parecía no parar pero… seguíamos besándonos.

A veces iba por la calle y veía parejas felices, tomadas de la mano, no pasaba mucho en que corría a casa para encerrarme a llorar nuevamente. Me hartaba no tener el control de mis emociones…

Una semana y media más tarde…

La parejita de Maki y Freya parecían estar divirtiéndose, por lo que me enviaron más dinero ya que se quedarían en Alola por un buen tiempo, lo que me dejaba la casa por otro gran rato… y aunque fue idea mía, quedarme otro día mas en esa casa, no solucionaba mis problemas y solo me hacía querer irme…. Y así lo hice. Tome las pocas cosas que traje conmigo y salí de la casa sin importarme nada. Nuevo destino, Ciudad Iris, lugar de mi antiguo departamento.

Camine resignada, junto a Typh, por la entrada de Ciudad Iris… mi Typhlosion palmeo mi espalda a modo de ánimo y yo le sonreí débilmente, seguimos nuestro camino hasta que por fin llegamos a la residencia en la que tenía mi departamento, salude a la encargada la cual era una señora anciana bastante amable, por fortuna mi hermano Kurt seguía pagando el alquiler por mí y yo luego le hacia uno que otro favor.

Una vez entre… estaba igual a como lo deje, nada había cambiado, los posters de la Liga Pokemon, fotos sobre miss antiguos encargos los cuales eran como un ritual para mi tenerlos, mis antiguos artefactos de arqueología los cuales nunca llegue a usar luego de que deje de ir a la universidad… Mi vista viajo a mi antiguo traje que usaba en mis misiones, el cual yacía colgado en una pared y fue ahí cuando realmente me decidí… tome mi teléfono y marque un numero mientras el sonido de la llamada en espera solo hacía que mis ansias aumentaran.

-¿Hola, Mid? –Pregunto Leia -.

-Hola, Leia, uh… sabes estuve pensándolo y… -Apreté el teléfono mientras procedía a sacarlo de mi sistema -. ¿Hay algún trabajo disponible?

 **Silver:**

Desperté en medio de la noche, lagrimas caían por mi ojos debido a aquel sueño o recuerdo de nuestro primer aniversario, se estaba haciendo menos frecuente pero aun así dolía. Me levante para ir al baño y lavarme la cara rogando que eso ayudara a relajarme.

*Toc toc*

La puerta hizo un sonido seco en medio del silencio de la noche, aquello hizo que mis sentidos se agudizaran un poco más haciendo aquel sonido bastante molesto.

-¿Quién es? –Llame -.

-Soy yo. –Era la voz de Deborah -.

-Adelante, está abierto. –Dije mientras me secaba la cara con una toalla de mano -.

Deborah entro al cuarto y apenas me vio, sabía que había pasado, era mi madre después de todo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y ella solo tomo una silla para sentarse frente a mí, parecía querer alguna explicación, que le contara algo, lo que sea.

-Giovanni aún vive. –Confesé, pero su rostro no mostro sorpresa, si no, resignación -. Lo sabias…

-No, más bien, lo intuía… -Dijo Deborah -. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada en especial, solo hablamos. –No quería entrar en detalles -. ¿Le diremos a Thesea?

-Tarde o temprano sabrá que tu padre está vivo, es mejor no mentirle, yo le diré. –Dijo suspirando sonoramente -. No es por lo único que vine.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte -.

-Quieren que vayas a una fiesta importante, mucha gente poderosa va a ir y te quieren tener ahí para discutir los temas del Team Rocket, será una gala y ya prepararon tu traje, mañana en la tarde te arreglaran. –Dijo como si fuera una obligación -. Es una obligación.

-Ugh… madres que leen mentes. –Dije de manera molesta mientras me tiraba en la cama -. De acuerdo, iré, pero no iré acompañado, estaré solo y no prometo quedarme hasta tarde.

-Solo ve y asegúrate de que no piensen mal de ti. –Deborah se levantó y dejo la silla donde estaba -. Que descanses cariño, te amo.

-Uh… yo uh… -Me ruborice levemente -. También… -Dije por lo bajo mientras ella sonreía y se iba de mi habitación -.

Al día siguiente, en la noche.

El lugar era en ciudad Fucsia, una gran mansión que era de la propiedad del presidente de la organización Pokemon, la fiesta era para tratar temas políticos, sociales, etc. Llegue en una limosina junto con Gold y Kris, a los cuales invite para que me acompañaran, Gold tuvo que dejar su gorra en casa a muy disgusto de él.

-Gracias por venir chicos. –Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-¡Nah, no te preocupes, estamos aquí para hacer apoyo moral! –Dijo Gold animado -. ¡Me pregunto que habrá de cenar!

-¡Ya cálmate, recuerda que estamos para ayudar a Silver, no causar problemas! –Dijo Kris autoritaria -.

No paso mucho tiempo para que unas sirvientas nos recibieran en la entrada y nos llevaran al gran salón.

-Es bastante bello. –Dije mientras admiraba la decoración -.

-¡Vaya, que lujo! –Dijo Gold con sorpresa -.

El lugar era amplio, con adornos de oro en las paredes, el piso era de cerámica fina, los candelabros eran bastante frondosos, no podía contar exactamente cuántas luces tenia cada una. De pronto, grupos de mozos con varios carritos en los cuales servían tragos, comida y demás, comenzó a repartir entre los invitados.

-Ustedes diviértanse, yo iré a hacer cosas aburridas. –Dije mientras la pareja asentía -.

No paso mucho tiempo en el cual la música clásica abrió espacio en el salón y las personas se dividieron en dos grupos, los que pasaban al centro a bailar y los que se ponían en las mesas para conversar, decidí seguir al segundo grupo.

-Joven Silver, hace mucho no se le veía en las reuniones de esta índole, ¿Tuvo algún problema? –Pregunto el presidente -.

-Sí, bueno, no, la verdad es que estuve ocupado con… un asunto. –Dije mientras bebía un poco de mi champagne -.

-Oh bueno, todos hemos tenido esa clase de problemas, no se preocupe joven Silver, sé a qué se refiere. –Dijo el Presidente -.

-¿Lo sabe?

-¡Claro! De seguro elegir al Pokemon más lindo de su grupo debe ser una tarea difícil. –Dijo mientras solo me limitaba a dar un sonoro suspiro -. Bien joven Silver, no lo entretendré, iré a saludar a los demás invitados, con su permiso

-Sí, no hay problema. –Dije ocultando mi alivio -.

Una vez él y su afro se alejaron de mí, comencé a ver a mi alrededor, durante las últimas horas me había empeñado en aclarar el malentendido del Team Rocket y ponerlos al tanto, algunos me creían, otros fingían creerme y algunos no me creían simplemente. Seguí conversando hasta que me aburrí, como prometí a Deborah, hice lo mejor posible para dejar las cosas claras.

Pensaba en irme justo cuando… de manera fugaz, un brillo esmeralda atrajo mi vista hacia la entrada… Por un momento, mi cerebro deliraba entre la rabia y la sorpresa con una leve combinación de añoranza.

Habían pasado meses de que no la veía, no sabría decir si se encontraba más hermosa que antes o no… y tenía que verla en compañía de otro, vestida de gala con un vestido de escote cruzado, unos tacones negros los cuales ignoro el tamaño exactos, unos aretes y sus labios estaban teñidos de un rojo profundo… quizás era un labial caro, es bastante probable que este aquí para robar algo, no la conoceré digo yo. Mantuve mi mirada fija en ella por dos segundos, mentiría si dijera que no deleitaba mi mirada con aquella figura, pero me concentre en su rostro y eso basto para llamar su atención, intento disimular su sorpresa de muy mala manera para luego desviar la mirada con frustración.

Me acerque cortésmente hacia Mid y su acompañante, el señor Andreas Heitmitch, para saludar y encarar a Mid.

-Buenas noches señor Heitmitch, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí. -Heitmitch, un gran empresario metido en el rubro de la fabricación de Pokeballs de última generación y con el cual he hecho tratos para que abastezca al Team Rocket con Pokeballs y además de eso nos deja probar algunas que están en fase experimental -.

-¡Que sorpresa es verlo por aquí joven Silver! -Saludo -.

-Si... una sorpresa... -Dijo ella por lo bajo, con un gran y obvio disgusto hacia mí, su mirada parecía quemarme con la intensidad de un volcán -.

-¡Oh, que modales los míos, ella es…!

-Hola Mid. -Salude normalmente, Heitmitch marco su expresión de incógnita al no entender por qué o como conocía a la muchacha que lo acompañaba -. ¿Algo interesante que robar hoy?

-¿Uh qué?

El señor Heitmitch puso una expresión de desconcierto, obviamente el bobo no entendía que ella solo lo estaba usando y Mid… solo una de fastidio. Pronto Mid se soltó del brazo de su acompañante y pude notar como su mano viajaba hasta estar cerca de su espalda, pero antes de  
que quisiera usar alguna de sus bombas de humo, la tome de la mano, luego de la otra y...

-¿Me la presta un rato señor Heitmitch? Muchas gracias, ven bailemos. -Dije sin esperar su respuesta -.

La arrastre a la pista de baile donde muchos más bailaban al son de una música clásica. Con una mano en alto y la otra en su cintura, comenzamos el sínico acto de bailar juntos otra vez.

-¡Lo arruinas todo! -Dijo con enojo, su mirada esmeralda penetraba mi ser casi como si de cuchillos se tratasen -.

-No sería la primera vez que piensas que te arruino la vida...

-Oh vamos no te hagas la victima...

-Ah pero si fui una víctima, no respondiste ninguna carta de las que te escribí, te busque meses con las pruebas de mi inocencia y solo quisiste huir. –Es cierto, luego de que supe lo de Giovanni, me pase unos días intentando ubicarla, mande cartas y no obtuve resultado -.

-No sé de qué me hablas... –Bajo la mirada para luego rodear su vista para evitar mirarme directo a los ojos, estaba mintiendo -.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo! -Grite llamando la atención de la multitud, estaba harto de este juego, era injusto, me sentía como un niño pequeño que no sabía nada más que hacer para expresar su frustración que querer llorar y patalear -.

El público se detuvo a observarme mientras la música seguía, Mid abrió sus ojos color esmeralda como platos mirando mis ojos llenos de desesperación e ira, era la primera vez que me veía así y yo la veía a ella mirándome como si no supiera que más hacer.

-Ya no voy a soportar esto... no tengo por qué… lo siento, me marcho. -Sin más, la solté para que hiciera lo que quisiera solo para abrirme camino a la salida, empujando a diestra y siniestra a quien tenía enfrente para salir de ahí -.

Caminando indignado, maldecía para mis adentros mientras hacia un esfuerzo magistral para no llorar, aunque no lo parezca soy un llorón cuando se trata de sentimientos. Divise la fuente de  
agua antes de llegar a la salida del lugar y ahí cuando escuche la voz de Mid llamarme por mi nombre.

 **Mid:**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando ya todo parecía volver a la normalidad, tenías que aparecer? Ese pensamiento me torturaba mientras mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, de manera desesperada me quite mis tacones y corre tras él.

Lo peor de todo, de las miles de cosas que podrían pasar por mi cerebro en estos momentos… ¿Por qué es esa última mirada en lo único que puedo pensar? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy corriendo desesperada por encontrarte…

Quizás ya perdí la cordura…

Pero antes de saberlo ya te había encontrado…

 **Silver:**

-¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? ¡Detente ahí, Silver! –La mire por encima del hombro y pude ver que estaba corriendo hacia mí, se había quitado los zapatos para no tropezar y hacer su carrera más rápido hacia mí -.

-¿Porque? -Dije siguiendo mi camino volteando mi cara de medio lado para verla mientras sonreía con cansancio y algo de malicia -.

-¡Porque no puedes venir así de la nada, aparecer de nuevo en mi vida y hacer como si yo soy la villana! -Grito furiosa, indignada y eso termino por sacarme de mis cabales -.

-¡¿Villana?! -Grite perdiendo los estribos -. ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien decidió huir porque supuestamente estabas segura de que yo era el jodido villano!

-¡No había ningún indicio de que no lo fueras! –Grito con más frustración -.

-¡No me hubiera importado todo eso si solo una persona se hubiera quedado a mi lado confiando en mí! –Los gritos parecían ya adornar la noche, pero por algún motivo, estábamos ahí solos -.

-¡¿Ah sí quién?!

-¡Tú por el amor de Arceus, tu! -Grite y lo siguiente que paso…fue el silencio -.

-...

Ninguno hablo por más de 4 minutos... solos mirábamos el suelo tratando de por alguna razón, encontrar una palabra o respuesta ahí.

 **Mid/Silver:**

En ese momento lo supimos, estábamos en un lugar donde el cielo, los árboles y básicamente todo lo que tenía color… es gris. Un mundo tan pequeño y diferente del que podíamos recordar, que sentimos que nos hemos perdido. Tratamos de buscar algo tan incesante, tan incansable… y tan desconocido que comenzamos a caminar en círculos con más desesperación.

 **M/** Prometí no llorar… y mentí, llore hasta que mis ojos se pusieran rojos y mis ojeras se marcaran como la misma noche. Prometí no gritar… y mentí, grite hasta perder la voz.

 **S/** A pesar de que las piernas parecían fallarme y temblaban del cansancio y los parpados se me caían… seguí avanzando. Porque en ese preciso instante cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por fin, supe que todo lo que buscaba estuvo ahí, tan cerca de mi…

 **S-M/** Y mi mundo… ya no era gris…

Sin siquiera saberlo, estábamos en un cuarto cualquiera de la mansión, la luz de la luna se colaba por el gran ventanal de aquel cuarto, nuestro frenesí de excitación, amor, odio, parecía una mescla que a pesar de bizarra, no nos molestaba en lo absoluto, nuestra respiración se aceleraba al son de que sentíamos el jadear nervioso de ambos.

Esto era porque, para unos tontos como nosotros… las palabras no servían porque ya antes…

Lo habían estropeado todo…

Siguiendo nuestros instintos primitivos, nos envolvimos en una tormenta de placer, el aliento de él chocaba con el cuello de ella, sus labios se unían cada vez con más pasión y sin dejar más tiempo a dudas, comenzó a quitarse el vestido mientras él se quitaba los botones de su camisa…

Cada muestra de afecto… sacaba a la luz aquello que no pudimos decir…

Aunque muriéramos por ello…

Los besos se volvían más placenteros, los movimientos de caderas y cuerpo se sincronizaban, estaban en perfecta compenetración mientras el baile de éxtasis continuaba y sus siluetas se hacían uno entre las sabanas, no tardo para que ella clavara sus uñas en la espalda de él, mientras que continuaba con aquel ritual sin cesar y parecía que el mundo alrededor de ellos parecía desaparecer…

Así… era nuestra tonta e incomprensible forma de decirnos… que todo este tiempo, nos habíamos extrañado…

 **Gold:**

Aburrido de la maldita fiesta, decidí irme de aquel lugar intentando arrastrar a Krystal conmigo. Pero ella me dio la negativa impidiendo que me fuera.

-Estamos aquí para apoyar a Silver se más maduro. –Me regaño -.

-Ya lo apoye más de lo que podía y más encima se desaparece. No quiero seguir aquí. -Dije intentando hacer que Kris me hiciera caso, la verdad ya tenía sueño y había comido todo lo que podía, era hora de una "retirada estratégica" -.

-No nos iremos sin Silver así que ve a buscarlo. –Su cara era de ultimátum -.

-¡A la orden! –Y no me molesto, por que significaba que mi "retirada estratégica" había funcionado -.

Partí de inmediato a encontrar al ingrato de Silver, pero el maldito no aparecía por ningún lado. No estaba en los jardines de la mansión, ni en los corredores, así que preferí ir a buscar a las  
habitaciones, una corazonada me lo decia.

Una vez en la zona de los cuartos, me fije en una puerta entre abierta que realmente me llamo la atención... sin desobedecer mis instintos, me acerque sigilosamente para ver en el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta... y...

Ahí estaban Silver y… ¡¿Mid?! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Sin dejar que eso me confundiera, pude ver perfectamente que estaban besándose con una combinación de amor y odio, algo que ambos parecían disfrutar, no había visto a Silver tan… ¿liberado?... decidí dejarlo estar pero no evitaba que me sorprendiera aun… puesto que comenzaban a quitarse la ropa. Con mi quijada en el suelo me aleje como vine, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y volví con Kris.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto Kris -.

-No seas metiche y vámonos.

Sin darle a tiempo a rechistar la tome del brazo y la arrastre conmigo.

 **Mid:**

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, mientras que nuestros cuerpos aun desnudos yacían en descanso sobre la cama, creo que era la primera vez en semanas que podía dormir con tanta tranquilidad… y apuesto que lo mismo era para él. Estaba abrazado a mí, como si no quisiera soltar ese agarre aunque eso le costara su propia vida.

Me levanta suavemente, asegurándome de no despertarlo y algunas ideas se pasaron por mi cabeza… la primera fue aceptar… que me había equivocado, cuando me entere de la verdad… de que era Giovanni el responsable de todo, no hice más que envolverme en mi tonto orgullo y evitar enfrentarme a él, pensaba que si seguía culpando a Silver quizás, todo de alguna manera funcionaria…

Ahora se me presentaban varias opciones… primero, tome unas sábanas y me las envolví al cuerpo mientras caminaba al gran ventanal para observar el amanecer de este nuevo día… volviendo a las opciones, la primera era como siempre… huir con la cola entre las piernas y continuar con todo este asunto del odio y separación… y la otra…

-No te vayas… -Silver sin previo aviso… me rodeo con sus brazos, aquel sentimiento no puedo describirlo enteramente con palabras, se sintió casi como un grito que decía "Te necesito" -. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago… si pasa esto de nuevo? –Pregunte para mí misma, no me atreví a decirlo -. ¿Estás seguro? Yo… no quiero pasar por todo esto de nuevo… a veces te siento como un libro que está cerrado y… siento inseguridad…

-De acuerdo… -Silver me volteo hacia él, mientras aquella mirada plateada de sus ojos me envolvía en un cálido halo de alegría -. Prometo ser más abierto contigo… no más secretos…

-Y yo… prometo… intentar… hacer lo posible… por no ser tan insegura y confiar más en ti… pero necesitare ayuda, digo, son años y años de ser terca, no esperes que lo cambie así de la nada jovencito. –Dije con tono de broma mientras Silver me devolvía una mirada de forma coqueta -.

-Ya veremos que hacemos. –El pelirrojo me tomo del mentón para sellar el trato con un beso, un beso que se sintió más liberador que cualquier otro que nos hayamos dado antes -.

A pesar de que hayamos pasado por momentos difíciles, por azares del destino, fuimos reunidos por la coincidencia, unidos por el destinos y enlazados por nuestros deseos, deseos que esta vez tendremos cuidado de no arruinar como la última vez.

 **Maki:**

El S.S. Anne dos, por fin había tocado el puerto de ciudad Carmín, luego de semanas de vacaciones que pasamos juntos, Freya y yo, tocaba volver a nuestras vidas y así enfrentarnos al futuro que se nos venía encima, puesto que el horror estaba a l vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Al fin en casa! –Dijo Freya estirándose de manera escandalosa -. ¡Ah que bien se siente volver luego de haber tenido buena diversión!

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. –Dije sonriendo de medio lado mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra casa y comencé a notar que algo no andaba bien -. Oh demonios…

-Oye Maki ¿Acaso la puerta de la casa está abierta? –Pregunto Freya mientras nos apresurábamos a llegar a nuestro hogar-.

Rápidamente nos aproximamos a nuestra casa y al abrir la puerta… nada… literalmente, no había nada en la casa, ni muebles, ni televisor, ni platos, nada…

-Oh no… -Dijo Freya impactada -.

-… Oh bueno, te dije que era mala idea. –Dije recogiéndome de hombros, digo, ¿nadie se lo esperaba? -.


End file.
